


Black Magic

by MarieThe1st



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental sexy times, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, BAMF Wade Wilson, Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Get ready to want to smack both Wade and Peter upsides the head, M/M, More tags to be added, Morning Wood, Naughty Dreams, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter is a familiar, Slow Burn, Smol bean peter, Wade is a witch, Wade needs a hug too, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 37,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieThe1st/pseuds/MarieThe1st
Summary: Familiar spirits, sometimes referred to simply as "familiars", were believed to be supernatural entities that would assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic. Peter is one such creature.Peter was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. What if this Wade Wilson didn't want him once he saw Peter, what if he was cruel and kept him chained up like a house pet or worse.





	1. One, Off to See the Wizard

 

 

 

Peter was more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. What if this Wade Wilson didn't want him once he saw Peter, what if he was cruel and kept him chained up like a house pet or worse. He'd heard the stories of witches who treated their familiars like sex slaves, it was a practice banned by the High Counsel within the witch community but it didn't mean that it still didn't happen privately.

 

“We're here Peter,” The young mistress accompanying him from Sister Margaret's orphanage said setting the cage, containing Peter, down. She opened the little door and the small pitch black feline hesitantly stepped out, stretching his lean muscles the familiar looked around curiosity getting the better of him.

 

Peter had considered running away numerous times but he knew they would just send the trackers after him and drag him back and that would be very very bad, still, the thought that he could just take off crossed his mind again.

 

The mistress walked Peter up the steps of his master's house and then paused at the threshold, “Now remember to be respectful and obedient Peter. Make us proud and remember your place.” She commanded patting the small familiars head firmly.

 

“Yes, ma'am mistress,” Peter answered bowing respectfully.

 

Standing back up she nodded stiffly and turned disappearing into the early morning fog.

 

In that moment Peter never felt more alone. Swallowing his fears he quickly ran his tongue over his fur one more time making sure he looked his best. Walking up to the large brownstone house he stretched out to his full length pressing the bell firmly. There was no telling what awaited him on the other side of the door but he wasn't a coward he told himself. “Be brave Peter,” he whispered sitting up straighter.


	2. Two, The Goodish Witch

Wade Wilson was heating up an obnoxiously large plate of tacos singing along to Lizzo’s song about fruity beverages and affirmations about how fair she was when he heard the doorbell ring. Looking up confused he sat the plate down, who would be coming to see him so early? “The familiar, shit!” he hissed tripping in his haste to get to the door. “Hes here, hes here, hes here!” Wade squealed.

 

The door was opened quickly and Peter yelped as he found himself being scooped up into a tight hug.

 

“Oh my fucking god you're here!” Wade shrieked.

 

“I can't breathe!” Peter begged trying hard not to use his nails on the witch who he could barely see but had him in a mini-choke hold.

 

“Sorry about that but damn you're so friggin hugable!” Wade grinned sheepishly setting the ruffled cat back down.

 

Peter resisted the urge to began grooming his fur.

 

After being sat down and ushered inside Peter finally was able to get a good look at the witch and found himself very surprised by how not dark and mysterious the man was. He was tall at least 6’4” with an impressive solid athletic build and short blonde hair that accentuate his strong chin and high cheekbones. However, nothing about him screamed witch, he wasn't even wearing a ring showing his Shield rank. His warm aquamarine eyes swept over Peters tiny frame missing nothing. The small feline subconsciously sat up straighter.

 

Wade smiled brightly “I'm Wade as you've probably guessed and I'm very pleased to have you as my familiar,” the man chuckled getting down on the cats level holding his large hand.

 

Peter cocked his head to the side blinking his large silver dollar eyes in surprise at the hand. This was not how he imagined meeting his master would go, hesitantly he placed his small paw in the mans eager hand. “I'm Peter sir, I hope I am satisfactory?” Peter was proud that he managed to get the words out without his voice squeaking or trembling.

 

“Sir? Jesus no, please just call me Wade or like I dunno bro, shit anything but sir.” the man rushed. “This is NOT gonna be some creepy master, slave dynamic so please never use the word “satisfactory” when referring to yourself or call me master. PLEASE never call me master,” the man shivered dramatically “It's seriously dehumanizing, equality dude, the future is intersectional.”

 

Peter raised his brow, this really really wasn't what he'd prepared for, Wade did not act like a witch at all. He acted like a...mortal.

 

“Okay so I'm gonna grab my tacos we’ll eat and then do a little house tour,” Wade said as he bounced back to the kitchen.

 

The young familiar followed closely at the mans heels looking over the house. It was beautifully furnished in a modern sleek style albeit very cluttered and messy, there were take out containers everywhere. It looked as if it had never seen a broom it also looked nothing like a witches house there were no altars, burning incense or effigies to the gods.

 

As they entered the kitchen, which was also pretty messy, Wade smacked his forehead, “How rude of me, I completely forgot to ask if you're hungry.”

 

“Just a little,” Peter answered honestly, mouth watering at the delicious smelling yet strange looking food.

 

“Coolio! I have more than enough for both of us, must've known you were coming,” Wade laughed winking at the feline.

 

“You're clairvoyant?”

 

“Kind of,” Wade said looking through the cabinets for clean dishes. “I can't ever see anything extremely clear or do it at will but sometimes I just know something is going to happen, what about you any other gifts? Your file said you’ve mastered altering between all three of your forms and teleporting if you can see where to go.

 

Peter nodded quickly “Yes sir, I also have telekinesis, I can't lift anything heavier than myself but I'm getting stronger.”

 

“No sirs remember?” Wade laughed patting a spot on the crowded counter and motioning for Peter to hop up.

 

Focusing on the spot Peter teleported himself to it landing slightly off balanced. Blushing he grinned up at Wade as best he could in cat form hoping the witch was at least slightly impressed.

 

The familiar's eagerness to please was playing games with Wade's mind and he had to take a steadying breath shifting in his suddenly a bit too tight skinny jeans. Don’t let it go to your head, Wilson.

 

Taking the witches silence as disapproval Peter began worrying his lip, “I'm still working on getting more accurate.”

 

“Uh no that's good...great actually. You're really good baby boy, that will definitely come in handy during combat training,” Wade assured turning away to escape the cats searching eyes.

 

Peter nodded bashfully, tucking his long silky tail around his hind legs and beaming at the new nickname “Thank you sir-Wade.”

 

Wade smiled clearing away some old pizza boxes on the counter and putting two soft shell tacos on a plate for Peter, “Dig in bud.”

 

“Um, what...is it?”

 

The witch gasped mock clutching his pearls, “You’ve never had tacos! Sweet baby Satan what were they feeding you at Sister Margaret's, gruel?"

 

"Yes."

 

Wade shook his head, "Okay, you’re gonna love this trust me. Wait do you eat meat, otherwise I could get you vegan or vegetarian tacos they're pretty good too,” he rushed on.

 

“I eat meat,” Peter piped up interrupting the witch, “We were just only allowed meat on special occasions.”

 

The witch shook his head astounded, “Well you can eat whatever you like here, I’m on a low carb diet at the moment so there's no bread in the house but I’ll get some for you if you like it. Oh, and coffee makes me irritable and bloated so I don’t have any of that at the moment. Kinda on a cleanse.”

 

“Whatever you eat is fine sir, I mean Wade,” Peter assured, “May I eat now?”

 

“Of course, please, go ahead!”

 

The feline used to eating in his human form awkwardly bit into the juicy taco quickly making a mess of his plate as he tried to steady it with his paws while simultaneously pulling the large taco closer.

 

“It probably would be easier to eat in your human form,” Wade suggested eyeing the cat whose mouth and paws were covered in taco meat and juice.

 

“You sure you don't mind?” Peter asked cautiously, he'd been taught witches hated for their familiars to take on their human form as it was a sign of disrespect.

 

“Nope,” Wade said grinning “You can be in whatever form you want.”

 

Peter smiled excitedly, he was definitely gonna like it here. Shivering he quickly reverted into his human form, which left him completely naked save for the black collar around his slender neck.

 

“Oh,” Wade exclaimed looking away from the naked boy and chuckling awkwardly as a heat blossomed in his chest “I didn't realize you were naked.”

 

“I’m always naked?” Peter said cocking his head confused at the man who was avoiding looking at him and dashing from the room.

 

“I'll be right back Peter!”

 

“Okay,” Peter called slightly confused by the witches actions. In the orphanage, they mostly stayed in their animal form, however, when in human form they never wore clothes. It must be a human thing Peter thought shrugging and began licking his hands.

 

Wade skidded to a halt in his bedroom and clutched his chest, holey Toledo, his familiar was fucking hot. Looking down at his slight hard on Wade groaned. Get yourself under control Wade Wilson anything you guys do would be non-consensual, he's practically brainwashed to obey. Shit, he’d probably do anything I wanted, looking himself in the dresser mirror Wade scowled “You're disgusting.” Grabbing some clothes he hurried back down the stairs “Okay, everything's gonna be a bit large but it'll have to do until I can take you shopping...”

 

Stopping in tracks he stared down at the boy sitting on his counter in nothing but a collar, he didn't realize he had a collar fetish but yeah it was definitely doing it for him “Right..you can put on these.”  Wade said slightly breathless. Taking the clothes Peter looked down confused at each article. Completely unaware at the man licking his lips eyes sweeping over the slim curve of his neck.

 

“How do I put these on?”

 

“You've never worn clothes?” Wade asked trying hard to tear his eyes away and not ogle the boys beautifully smooth porcelain body covered in adorable little freckles all over his nose, cheeks, chest, and shit he was ogling. Christ he had freckles on his ass and what an ass. He could bounce a quarter off that tight little...

 

“We never wore clothes at the orphanage, only the head witches and the mistresses wore clothes,” Peter answered honestly looking up at Wade who looked suddenly guilty, “I figured familiars just never wore clothes.”

 

Wade broke away from his less than pure thoughts “Well uh here whenever you're out of the house you have to wear clothes and shoes. Mortals here are very insistent on that. Okay, so these are underwear you put those on first.”

 

“Why?” Peter asked struggling to get them up his legs.

 

“Its a hygiene thing, well actually not really I dunno, you don't have to wear them if its uncomfortable,” Wade said looking away as Peter began tugging the sweats on.

 

Peter pulled the tee shirt on struggling to get his arms through the right holes until Wade helped him get it on and then helped fit the pullover hoodie on. Peter smiled nuzzling his nose into its warm soft collar, it smelled like soap, gunpowder, and Wade and he loved it. “Thank you, Wade.”

 

“No problem baby boy,” Wade said clearing his throat.

 

Peter had finished his tacos while Wade was getting the clothes so Wade took Peter on a quick tour of the brownstone. Weapons room, the basement lab where he worked on spells and ending with Peter’s room. It was completely empty but very spacious and the walls had been freshly painted a lovely sunset blue “Your furniture is on its way here so in the meantime you can sleep in my room or on the couch if you prefer. In the morning I'll go over your list of duties as my familiar.”

 

“Thank you for everything it really is so much more than I ever expected,” Peter said smiling widely at the man who returned it in kind.

 

“I don't have much time off of work right now so we'll have to start on the process of cementing you as my familiar soon,” Wade said before pausing “Are you sure you want to go through with this, once the process begins there will be no spell in heaven or hell that can break us apart.”

 

Peter smiled shyly folding his hands, “I'm sure.”

 

“Still if at any point you change your mind say something I won't ever force you,” the witch insisted making direct eye contact with the small familiar.

 

Peter nodded his head that he understood while trying to hide a yawn.

 

“Come on sleepy kitten time for bed,” Wade said actively resisting the urge to kiss Peters little upturned nose, damn it was so kissable.

 

“If I can choose may I sleep with you,” Peter asked covering another yawn lazily.

 

“Of course,” Wade said slightly unnerved at how Peter constantly asked for permission but excited that boy chose his bed over the couch.


	3. Three, Bewitched

Peter grinned brightly up at his master, crawling across the bed he snuggled down next to Wade, not touching but close enough that if Wade wanted to he could pull Peter closer.

 

“Night night Petey.”

 

“Good night Wade,” Peter mumbled back softly, enjoying having another nickname but biting back the disappointment when Wade made no move to cuddle him close. Maybe Wade didn't like boy familiars. He should be relieved that the witch didn't want him in any sexual way but the nagging feeling sat in his belly that he was somehow not exactly what the witch had wanted until he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

Wade lay awake with his back to the boy wondering how he was going to lay next to this beautiful creature and not go insane. Self-control you sick fuck the witch thought looking over at the boy purring in his sleep.

 

_________________________________

 

Peter woke up first and quietly congratulated himself on waking before his master, this was the perfect opportunity for him to show Wade how useful he could be. Sitting up he transformed back into his cat form so he could move with more agility and not disturb the sleeping witch. Looking over at the man he swallowed the giggle bubbling up. Wade's mouth was opened and a little drool was slipping out, he looked so peaceful and young. Peter carefully ran a hand over the man's stubble and smiled. The young familiar had been given very little information on his master. All he knew about him was that he worked for the Shield security division of the High Counsel. There were many rumors swirling around about the Shield division some said they even recruited mortals for certain missions. He wondered if he would help Wade with missions. He’d always dreamed of assisting a practicing witch, making potions that healed people and helping the environment. However, whatever Wade had him do he was sure it would be wonderful because Wade was wonderful. Peter could already feel a bond forming between them, smiling he hopped off the bed.

 

_________________________________

 

Wade woke up and rolled over to find the familiar was nowhere in sight, sitting up he could hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen.

 

As he headed down the stairs he was surprised to see several floating bags of garbage levitating out of a neatly swept living room, the fire had been started and everything had been dusted, the afghan blankets had been folded and were neatly draped over the backs of the couches and armchair. Turning back to the floating garbage bags as they floated into the kitchen he followed them amused as to what he’d find in the kitchen.

 

 

Peter piled the bags up next to the door and decided to wait until Wade was up and told him where the outside garbage bin was. He had cleaned the entire living room and kitchen before his master had awakened surely the witch would be proud. Maybe he should start on breakfast, although he wasn't sure what the witch liked to eat.

 

“Wow Petey you’ve been holding out on me this is amazing, and did you just Mary Poppins my apartment!”

 

Peter whipped around and then grinned turning back into his human form “Mary Poppins?

 

“Oh you have so many movies to catch up on, I’m gonna get you addicted to Star Trek and then we’ll binge watch Golden Girls till you can’t feel your ass cheeks but first what should we eat for breakfast,” he muttered opening the fridge and tapping his chin.

 

“I really liked the tacos from yesterday,” Peter said hopefully as he climbed on the counter crossing his legs under himself.

 

“A boy after my own heart,” Wade laughed “How about waffles and fruit, maybe some eggs cause you need some protein plus you're kinda skinny so maybe also a protein drink.”

 

The familiar rolled up his sleeves “What should I do?”

 

“Just keep sitting pretty baby boy.”

 

Peter blushed grinning at the man's back.

 

__________________________

 

After breakfast they went to the mall.

 

As they got out of Wades SUV Peter grabbed Wades hand, “I’ve never been in a mall,” he whispered looking up frighten.

 

Wade brushed the boy's mop of curly reddish hair out of his face “It's okay you won’t have to talk to anyone. I promise you its not scary.”

 

Peter nodded but now he was holding Wade's hand with both of his.

 

The witch grinned pulling the familiar along with him, “Trust me, Petey, you’ll love shopping.”

 

When they got inside Wade led them to PacSun getting a couple of Vans, pullover hoodies, and tee shirts before they started looking for jeans.

 

“You really don’t have to get me a lot of stuff Wade,” Peter whispered looking nervously down at the amount of clothes piling up.

 

Wade shushed him grinning, “Baby boy I have more money then I know what to do with don’t worry, besides I like spoiling you,” the witch winked playfully swiping the boy's nose.

 

“Alright,” Peter mumbled blushing, he was growing just a bit warm under the collar.

 

“You're probably like a 28 in pants, we need to fatten you up a bit baby boy, okay try these on,” Wade said pulling out a couple of pants and signally a girl over who had been eyeing Peter as soon as the two came in. “Hey, can we get a fitting room?”

 

“Sure hun, oh, those are so cute. Let me know if something doesn't fit, I’m Katy,” the sales girl said grinning at Peter who nodded politely looking back at Wade for direction.

 

Peter came out with the first jeans on and Wade nodded appreciatively, biting his lip in thought.

 

“Very nice, your ass looks great,” Wade said winking at the blushing boy.

 

“Um thank you,” Peter giggled going back into the stall to try on the others, he wondered if Wade was always so nice or if he only acted this way towards him. He hoped Wade only acted this way with him. Peter turned to look at his butt in the mirror, there wasn't anything exceptionally special about it?

 

Wade was looking at beanies when Peter caught sight of the jewelry and let go of Wade's hand to check them out when the sales girl who’d helped them walked over.

 

“Oh my god, your boyfriend is so fricken hot and you two are so cute together, I’m trying to find a sugar daddy myself,” the girl sighed, “You snagged a good one.”

 

“He's not my boyfriend, he's my master,” Peter corrected smiling brightly at the girl whose eyes had gone wide, “He is very good to me!”

 

Wade coughed laughing awkwardly hurrying over to his familiar “You're so funny Peter, uh we’re ready to check out,” the man hastily said taking Peters hand.

 

“Sure..” the girl said squinting her eyes distrustfully at Wade whose face was turning red.

 

As they walked into American Eagle Wade pulled Peter closer leaning down to whisper “Uh in the future to mortals just say you're my boyfriend.”

 

“Okay!” Peter said slightly distracted by all the different stores.

 

Wade grinned shaking his head.

 

__________________________

 

They’d just made it inside the house with all of Peters bags when Wade's phone rang.

 

“I’ll be right back,” Wade mouthed going into his room to answer the call.

 

Peter nodded taking the purchases into his room so he could go through them, he still couldn't believe Wade had gotten him so much stuff. He had the best master ever. The demon had never owned clothes and now he had bucket loads.

 

A few minutes later Wade peeked his head into the boy’s room grinning sheepishly, “Hey I forgot to go grocery shopping so how do you feel about ordering some takeaway?”

 

__________________________

 

The older man flipped on the Tv and showed Peter how it worked just as the bell rang, “I’ll get the door, you find us a show to watch.”

 

Peter nodded flipping through the Netflix Tv shows until he decided on a show called Supernatural.

 

“Oh boy, this is a slippery slope into madness,” Wade chuckled as the opening to the first episode started and he set the pizzas down on the coffee table “Okay I got one meat lovers pizza for you and two mega veggie ones for me.”

 

“Yummy!” Peter sighed plucking up a slice heavy laden with meat and cheese devouring the slice like a starving animal “Mmmmm sho gooood!” The boy moaned mouth still full.

 

“Yeah, its…” Wade trailed off. He watched transfixed at the boy licking his fingers one by one,  sucking the marinara sauce off each fingertip as if he was afraid to waste even one drop. The witches mouth went dry when Peter licked a stripe up his hand, damn that tongue was long and yeah maybe Wade had a little bit of an oral fixation fetish as well.

 

Peter looked over at Wade and raised his eyebrows in question.

 

“Nothing,” Wade said clearing his throat and readjusting his sweatpants.

 

Two hours later the two were snuggled up on the couch watching Star Trek: Next Generation, Peter was stretched out over Wades lap purring happily, belly full of pizza as the man ran his hands through the boy's short black fur.

 

“I like Data,” Peter declared kneading his paws into Wade's stomach and yawning.

 

Wade chuckled, “I’m not surprised bud.”

 

Later in the afternoon, Peters furniture was dropped off and the two spent the rest of the afternoon putting the shelves, dresser, and bed together.

 

After they finally got the bed put together Wade flopped back on the mattress “Fucking IKEA can’t make anything simple. I nearly died this one time putting together a crib, I was this close to death,” the man groaned holding up two nearly pinched fingers.

 

Peter, back in his human form, laid out next to the witch shrugging “Everything is fun with you.”

 

Wade felt his heart stuttered in a way he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager, “You seriously have no idea how adorable you are.”

 

“I’m adorable?”

 

Wade shook his head taking the boys pale face “Don’t worry about it. So tonight we start the bonding are you ready?”

 

Peter nodded putting on his most serious face as he leaned into Wade’s hand, “I’m ready.”

 

Wade pulled his hand away sitting up and looking down at the boy, “Good...good well we won’t start until sundown.”

 

“Alright, can I nap until its time? I’ve never eaten so much,” Peter yawned picking up Wade's hand and nuzzling it before sniffing him deeply.

 

“Of course baby boy,” Wade chuckled nervously. Chill Wilson this is totally normal behavior, he's a cat at heart, it's not sexual, it's not sexual.

 

Slipping back into his feline form Peter stretched getting into Wade's lap rubbing his head under the older man's chin and swiping his tail in his face before crawling inside the man's hoodie pocket.

 

Wade laid back down and tried not to focus on the fact that Peter was practically laying on his dick. Jesus take the wheel.


	4. Four, The Witching Hour

Peter woke to Wade gently shaking him “Hey bud it’ll be sundown soon, meet me in the basement as soon as you get dressed,” Wade said laying down a dark red robe next to the sleepy boy. Seeing the look of immediate panic on the boys face Wade smiled gently, “It's gonna be okay Petey I promise.”

 

The boy nodded putting on his bravest face, “I trust you, Wade.”

 

Wade swallowed quickly schooling himself sternly before he left the familiar to get dressed as well. To say he was dreading this night put it lightly. As he began preparing for the bonding Wade was plagued with the disgusting nature of the rite of bonding. There were many things about the witch world that Wade found absolutely fucking insane but by far the way they treated familiars was the worst, the rite of bonding demonstrated it perfectly. Familiars were seen as playthings, accessories and in the most out skirts of witch society slaves. The fact that familiars were still considered property and had no rights to their own body’s boiled his blood, and yet here he was actively participating in it and although he knew without being bonded Peter could be taken away from him on the charge of going against the law of the High Counsel Wade had considered it but knowing Peter the boy would never allow his master to put himself in risk of excommunication. Peter barely knew Wade and already he seemed so close. So trusting. So native, the witch thought rudely. Frowning Wade stood up, he was done, all that was left was Peter to willingly walk to his death. “Just splendid,” Wade muttered softly.

 

_________________________

 

After getting dressed the nervous familiar tiptoed through the darkened house to the basement where his master stood in a ceremonial black witches robe. Tallow candles had been lit and were throwing eerie shadows along the walls and over the witches slightly concealed face. A heavy trail of burnt earth led to where the witch stood waiting. Peter walked carefully along the strangely warm soil, the grains feeling alien under his bare feet. He memorized every nuance to the rite of bonding, every familiar was made to but now that he was truly doing it the boy felt completely unprepared.

 

“Stand in the circle,” Wade commanded pointing to the circle made with crushed coal and salt just in front of him. “Hold your right hand out to me and kneel.”

 

Peter obeyed without question looking up into the shadowy eyes of his master. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as with shaky limbs he got down on his knees and offered his right hand to Wade.

 

Taking the offered hand Wade clasped it tightly wrapping the thick cord expertly around his and Peters joined clasp. He could feel the boys much smaller hand shaking like a leaf. Taking a deep breath he met the feline's eyes giving him one last chance but the familiar face was set in a determined line and he nodded briskly. Revealing the athame he’d hidden up his sleeve Wade tighten his grasp on the boy's hand, even without the bond he could tell the familiar was terrified just seeing the dagger, it was after all created to kill a familiar. “Do you trust me with your life, Peter?”

 

The familiar frantically looked from the dagger to Wade, it was as if the self-preservation mode in his body had been turned off and was suddenly coming back online, “I-I,” Peter stuttered as the urge to rip his hand away and make a desperate run for it rattled his core but as quickly as it came the feeling left and his overwhelming sense of devotion to Wade, righted his wildly spinning head. While it scared Peter at times how just the thought of his master could change his emotions so drastically he didn't stop to question it, “I...do.”

 

Wade didn't realize he’d been holding his breath, “Once I cut through our hands you will begin dying.”

 

The words hung in the air like fog, both males simply staring at each other as if waiting for the other to break the silence.

 

Wade cleared his throat continuing, “if you don’t return to your body in time you will die completely and nothing can bring you back. I’ll try to guide you back to your body but you’ll have to choose whether you want to stay or go. Do you understand.” Wade said firmly, aquamarine eyes now a dark stormy blue. “I can’t make you stay Peter.”

 

“I understand,” Peter replied holding his head up higher and steadying his quivering chin. He was ready. This was what he’d been created for, this was his beginning and end.

 

Quickly and with the deftness that only practice afforded the witch sliced the blade through both their hands.

 

Peter bit back his cry trying his best not to pull away as the pain blossomed through his whole body. His vision was flickering in and out vaguely he was aware of falling into Wade's arms and then as suddenly as it began the pain was gone and he felt light as a feather like he could just blow far away. Peter smiled closing his eyes.

 

“Peter!” Wade called now on his knees too cradling the boy in arms, “You have to stay with me remember, you gotta stay with me bud.” The boy was already turning gray, his skin beginning to crack and blister as if he was catching fire from the inside.

 

The familiar could vaguely hear someone calling him but they were very far away and his eyelids were heavy. He was so sleepy and warm.


	5. Five, Big Witches Don’t Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the sixth chapter will be released on schedule, this should have been in the fourth chapter.

“Stay baby boy,” Wade whispered rocking the familiar whose body was nearly entirely gray, flakes of his skin were starting to drift up, “Please stay Petey, please stay with me.” The witch focused all his energy on keeping the demon tethered to the land of the living. “Stay!”

 

Peter forced his eyes to open and the voice grew stronger. Wade's voice, strong and true, it was a hand in the dark lifting him.

 

“Don’t go to sleep Peter,” Wade begged closing his eyes, he couldn't watch the demon turn into ash. He couldn't lose another familiar like this.

 

Struggling out of the suddenly suffocating warmth Peter clawed his way back to consciousness not letting go of the hand, Wades voice guiding him. Gasping the familiar jolted upright in the witches arms coughing up what felt like sand in his throat as his body shifted between all three forms before he returned to his human form relaxing into his master.

 

“Peter!”

 

The man saying his name was the first thing Peter heard when he re-entered the land of the living and it warmed all the cold places in the boy as he sagged against his master utterly exhausted, he tried to talk but nothing came out but a thin rasped, “waa-tar.”

 

“I gotcha baby boy,” the man hurried feeling so much relief he could laugh. Carefully unwrapping their bound hands, already a thin healed over scar had formed, Wade picked up the lanky lad and carried him easily to the kitchen. Setting Peter down on a chair he hurried to find a water bottle.

 

Peter felt dizzy like someone had unscrewed his head and shook shit up. Looking down at his hand he ran his fingertips gently over the still tender scar, as his fingertips brushed the healed over scar he felt something through the bond, it felt strange and disjointed like a muffled conversation. Groaning softly he laid his face on the cool table, despite his exhaustion he felt so happy the worst part was over now he and Wade would get to know each other, Peter smiled sleepily.

 

Everything was still moving up and down when Wade got back with the water.

 

“Here ya go,” Wade said helping the little demon drink.

 

Peter coughed up more liquid than he got down, “I’m sorry,” the familiar apologized trying to wipe the spilled water off Wade.

 

Wade shushed the boy, “It's okay let's just get you washed up and in bed okay.”

 

The boy was too spent to keep his eyes open instead he nodded, letting the man lift him again the familiar wrapped himself around the taller man’s middle. Even in his sleep he clung to Wade like his life depended on it, he knew Wade would take care of him and he trusted the witch completely.

 

______________________________

 

Peter didn’t remember being carried into the witches bathroom or being undressed or the man gently cleaning him in the large tub. He also didn't remember the soft kiss pressed to his forehead or the gentle caresses.

 

Wade considered keeping Peter in the bed with him but at the last second decided against it. The familiar no doubt needed his own space, especially after the trauma of bonding.

 

After returning to his bedroom Wade fell face first into bed not bothering to undress, as he began to drift off he felt the bed dip and a small hand taking his. Turning over he smiled tiredly at Peter who was crawling into bed beside him and curling into his side. “Good night baby boy,” the witch whispered pressing his face into the boy's shoulder so he could big spoon the fuck out of his tiny familiar who was apparently also a mind reader Wade sleepily thought as the boy snuggled close their bodies flush against one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all about to get a lil smut ;) xx


	6. Six, Witchful Thinking

Peter woke up snuggled tightly against Wade and couldn't help the lazy grin turning his face up. He could get used to waking up like this. The man's heavy arm was wrapped across Peters chest fingers tangled in the boy's pajama top that he didn't remember putting on himself. In the peripherals of his mind, a voice whispered that he should probably get up and start making breakfast or doing something useful but he was honestly too thrilled to be cuddling with Wade to move in the slightest, he was also thrilled to still be alive. While he’d known what the rite of bonding meant and what it entailed the gravity of death didn’t fully strike him until he’d been kneeling in the circle staring down the sharp end of the athame. Peter couldn't believe he’d survived bonding, sighing the boy grinned, he was pretty tough after all. “Take that Flash,” the familiar thought, thinking of the other familiar who had bullied him mercilessly in the orphanage insisting Peter would be nothing but dust in the wind. Shifting in the man's arms so he could find a more comfortable position Peter froze when he felt Wades fully erect length pressing into the small of his back. Had he caused this, and if he had what should he do about it?

 

The witch unconsciously made the decision easier by slowly grinding against the familiar, nestling his still clothed dick into the boy's ass and creating not nearly enough friction as he held Peter in place his long fingers slipping lower.

 

The boy could feel the weight of the man's dick and it made his mouth water, Peter moaned softly before quickly covering his mouth freezing again but Wade was still asleep, Peter could feel the unguardedness from the man through their bond. Wade was completely at ease, dreaming. The demon arched gently back into the man his own hand fumbling into his pajama shorts to tug his hardening dick. Wade's grip around the boy seemed to tighten and Peter bit into his pillow to keep the whimper clawing its way out down. The urge to turn over and press fully into Wade was driving the demon mad.

Peters' hair was standing on end as a tremble starting at his scalp worked its way down his body ending in his now curled toes.

 

The witch was moving languidly at first but the urgency quickly built up until Wade was practically rutting into the boy his breath ragged and harsh against Peters' neck and then the man's hand moved to the boys collar grabbing the strap tightly and Peter stopped all movement while Wade continued to hump the boy until with a filthy grunt he came in his pants and sagged into Peter as a damp spot grew. He finally let go of the collar leaning into the boy heavily as his hand returned to Peter’s front and he snuggled close shuddering gently.

 

No one had ever touched the boy's collar, Flash had tried to once and Peter had gone nearly feral mauling the older familiar till Peter had been dragged off and whipped severely. Everyone knew better than to grab a collared familiar by their collar. The boy lay quietly too shocked to do anything for a minute as he breathed in the scent of Wade's release, and the fact that he wanted the man to grab him like that again, be manhandled by the collar as Wade fucked his mouth. The boy shivered as he looked down at the hand that was once again tangled in his pajama top, was his master dreaming of him when he orgasmed? Peter wanted to turn around and face Wade, look at the man, kiss him, curl himself around Wade licking the man’s dick clean as he touched his master all over. He’d be content to just sniff his master and orgasm purely from the smell alone but his dick had a mind of his own and unceremonially alerted him that he needed a helping hand, slowly the familiar reached back into his sleep pants. Peter’s hand trembled as he continued stroking himself each tug eliciting a soft groan despite how hard he tried to minimize them. The smell of Wades spent seed was making the boy's thoughts hazy and good god he was getting close when he felt Wade's consciousness began stirring. Quickly yanking his hand out Peter laid still his heart pounding and his throat completely dry.

 

The softly snoring man mumbled something in his sleep before snuggling against his demon his face pressing into the boy's neck, the fingers still tangled in the boys top moving over the youths sternum gently as if subconsciously trying to soothe the familiar.

 

Peter let out the breath he’d been holding and then frowned, there was no way he could go back to touching himself and now that the bubble of lust was broken he felt utterly filthy. He had no business jerking off while his master slept if Wade was awake he’d probably be horrified, he might even want to send Peter away. He was after all a collared familiar, good for only one thing. The boy struggled to breathe as the lump in his throat grew larger, he was a bad familiar, absolutely disgusting and it wouldn't be long before Wade knew it too.


	7. Seven, Practical Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be releasing another chapter the day after tomorrow

Wade had been having a wonderful dream. Peter was riding his dick like a goddamn little cowboy wearing nothing but a pink western hat and pink assless leather chaps and matching boots. “Fuck..yes baby boy,” he ground out head back as he held the familiar steady, hands leaving bruises on those nearly hairless, alabaster thighs. He was encouraging the lad with copious amounts of praise hands touching whatever he could when suddenly he felt the sick ooze of panic seeping through the bond it ripped its way into his lovely reverie melting his dream away like water dissolving cotton candy. Sitting up the man rubbed the bridge of his nose groggy and uncomfortably hard. Looking over at his familiar who was quietly sleeping, he reached out through his mind to try and track down what the panic was or if the boy was having a nightmare but all he felt was static like the boy was blocking him out. Confused Wade was about to rouse the familiar when he shifted and felt damp, the man pushed the covers off and mentally groaned. Shower time, Wilson, you fucking pervert.

 

Getting out of bed as carefully as he could Wade slipped into the shower turning it as cold as it would go. As the polar current beat down on him Wade shivered fiercely but refused to make the water warmer sighing he picked up his bath gel making a mental note to make sure Peter stayed in his own bed at night. He didn't want to scare his familiar. The kid had been through enough, the last thing he needed was his master, Wade cringed at the word, getting a chub on him. Still, he’d be lying if he said the thought of the youth feeling Wades cock pressing against his backside didn't excite every seven inches of him. Cursing himself Wade scrubbed away all traces of his morning wood ignoring his raging boner.

 

Exiting the shower and hastily changing Wade padded back into the room, looking over at the bed he noticed Peter was sleeping in Wade's spot on the bed and the younger, ever the blanket hog had the entire comforter bundled around him, face smushed into Wade's pillow. He's probably drooling on it, the witch grinned ruefully. When he tried to feel for the panic again it was gone and so was the static, touching a hand gently to the sleeping boy's forehead Wade found Peters mind was open, like a swinging door. He pushed further and felt warmth all around him soft and inviting, it tugged at his body trying to pull him deeper. Wade would recognize this warmth blind. The witch slowly drew away smiling down at the boy. He could feel a part of his own soul filling the boys once soulless corners. He wanted to keep exploring, while he could feel a piece of himself he also felt something brand new something purely Peter, but he’d trespassed enough. Tiptoeing away he tugged on some socks before leaving the room to scrounge up some breakfast.

 

________________________

 

Wade had been up for several hours by the time the familiar woke back up. He’d already eaten and was lifting weights when the feline peeked his head into the man's home gym looking guilty, no doubt for oversleeping. Wade grinned realizing he felt the guilt from Peter through the bond, “Morning bud.” Prancing over Peter hopped up on the bench and transformed back into his human form wearing black soccer shorts and a ‘save the whales’ crop top that hung adorably off his shoulders, the dark leather collar standing out.

 

“Morning Wade,” the demon said sounding slightly more subdued.

 

The taller man tried to keep from laughing at the adorable outfit knowing Peter already hated wearing clothes, “How are you feeling?”

 

“A little tired, sorry for oversleeping.”

 

Wade shook his head grinning “Don’t sweat it, last night was...a lot, I think after that a little too near death experience you're allowed to sleep in late. Did you eat? I left a plate for you in the microwave. The one with the sticky note.”

 

Peter nodded smiling brightly, “It was very good, thank you, Wade.”

 

“So how’d you sleep,” Wade carefully asked watching the boy’s face intently.

 

“Very good,” Peter honestly answered smiling as he thought about the morning and then blushing slightly.

 

Wade raised an eyebrow but didn't pry deciding to leave it at that. Okay, so he was a little afraid of knowing the truth and was more than happy to let the subject go, _“Sue me,”_ Wade thought, out loud he told the boy their busy agenda for the day, “We're gonna start working on strengthening your telekinesis today, I wanna see where you are endurance-wise before I start a training regiment.”

 

Peter nodded excitedly as the dread from the morning melted away. Just being near the man soothed his troubled mind. There was no way Wade, the man who held him so tenderly at night, made sure he was eating properly, washed him, dressed him and helped Peter figure out a favorite color, saw him as nothing more than a guard dog or a way to elevate his powers.

 

“Peter...bud you okay?”

 

“Yes um, I was wondering when will I go on missions with you?” Peter quickly answered.

 

“Not any time soon but yes eventually, when I feel like you're ready,” Wade chuckled ruffling the boy's hair which momentarily brought him back to his dream and damn Petey’s hair felt so good so soft. Without much thought, he threaded his hand through the boy's hair tugging gently.

 

Peter purred rubbing his head into the man's hand hoping for more head scratches but the witch jerked his hand away when it came close to the collar clearing his throat as his neck turned red and he got up suddenly rushing to prepare the weights. Shifting back into his feline form Peter was able to hide his dejected emotions from Wade. Why did the man seem to change his emotions around Peter it felt like he was blocking Peter out. Was he hiding something? Remembering the incident that morning the familiar decided he wouldn't rest until he figured it out.

 

“Okay I'm gonna throw some weights at you and you’ll catch them. I’ll increase slowly going up then I’ll throw them randomly,” Wade said breaking the boy's train of thought that again had derailed.

 

__________________________

 

The rest of the day was spent testing Peter’s strength limits and Wade had to hand it to the kid, his little Petey had skills. He was quick on his feet and easily adapted to whatever Wade threw at him, literally.

 

Peter worked hard to prove that being collared didn't mean he wasn't capable of being an exemplary familiar and soaked up the praise and looks of pride Wade made when Peter accomplished a difficult task.

 

“Okay, let's see what you can do in true form,” Wade said flexing his shoulders after they’d finished sparring in human form.

 

Peter grinned his normal silver eyes closing briefly before opening a brilliant blue. His skin trembled violently and fur and fangs sprouted transforming his face first. His demon form consumed all traces of the tiny pale boy until the familiar towered over Wade before dropping down onto all fours. “Terrifying?” Peter asked with an amused smirk in his voice which was deeper and Wade felt startlingly aroused.

 

Looking up at the creature who appeared to be a mix between a griffin and werewolf Wade whistled appreciatively.

 

Peters eyes trained in on Wade and he licked his lips smiling wickedly.

 

“Nah you look adorable baby boy,” Wade answered laughing when the boy huffed. The witch brandished two katana with a grin “Well bring it on kitty cat.”

 

Peter laughed playfully but it came out much louder and twisted as he pounced at Wade. Dodging the katanas he tried to knock the man off balance but Wade was still faster and more skilled keeping the boy ever on his toes. Peter finally got a slight upper hand and used his long and dexterous tail to pluck away one of the swords tossing it over his shoulder and cackled teasingly when he saw the shock on Wade's face “Uh oh!”

 

Wade grinned, “Nice move but it’s not over yet Petey.” Not waiting for the smug familiar who was circling him to strike first Wade used his now smaller size to parry off the demon ducking his tail and slipping in and out of the boys blind spots. Sliding under the beast he hit him in the sternum with the butt of his katana so not to cause real damage just knocking the air out of the familiar, still, he grimaced at the surprised whimper Peter made.

 

Peter roared backing up swiping his large paw at Wade and staggering from the blow.

 

After that, the man was a tornado of hits and jabs, always out of the boy’s reach although Peter got some good hits in as well. However, Peter was too predictable with his attacks which Wade quickly took note of and it wasn't long before he had his blade to the demon's throat.

 

“Do you yield?”

 

Peter growled rolling his large electric blue eyes, “I yield,” the familiar pouted reverting back to his human form. While being in true form felt the most natural it wasn't a good idea to stay that way for too long and he’d been taught this from an early age to suppress the urge. Collared familiars already had trouble with obedience and controlling their natural instincts.

 

“You did good!” Wade said seeing the boy’s drooping shoulders, “We’ve got plenty of time to work on being less predictable.”

 

Peter grinned beaming under the praise, and if he was in a form that had a tail it would be wagging.

 

Wade felt proud, he couldn't wait to show the boy off to his teammates, not many familiars could control their true form this well especially not at Peters age. “That's enough for today lets hit the showers and then get some dinner.”

 

“What are we going to eat?”

 

“Whatever you want bud, you’ve earned it.”

 

“Whatever I want?” Peter excited asked his silver eyes glowing brightly.

 

“Yep..” Wade started and then lost his train of thought when the demon started stretching bending completely back like a rubberband. The crop top slipped off pooling around his hands as the boy leaned down revealing his lithe body slick with sweat, so taut. He still had the lanky physique of a teenager but he was already showing muscle definition in all the right places. A soft trail of hair was beginning at his navel and disappearing into the waistband line, marking his approach to adulthood and Wade's hand was burning to discover where that little trail led.

 

“Wade?” Peter questioned looking up at the man from where he was stretched out on the ground bending one long leg over his shoulder. Now it was his turn to snap the man out of a daydream, although Wade kept himself mentally guarded Peter could smell how horny Wade was becoming. He kept the innocent face in place watching Wade as he bent his leg further down..

 

“What,” Wade asked distractedly.

 

“I said I wanted steak, but if you don’t want-”

 

“No! I mean yes..uh steak is good we can do that.” Wade hurried on to say leaving the confused familiar watching curiously.

 

When Wade came back down the stairs after a second cold shower he felt much more in control only for it to vanish when he saw Peter. The youth had changed into a pair of gray sweats and a tight white tee, Peter seemed to be copying Wade's style of dress and the man found it utterly adorable not to mention the sweats were hugging the boy's legs just right and he could drink up the sight of the boy.

 

“Hey, Wade, what do you think…” Peter did a little turn letting the witch get a good look at the entire ensemble.

 

“Very nice,” Wade was practically drooling.

 

Peter took note of it beaming mentally.


	8. Eight, Friendly Neighborhood Witch

The rest of the week was spent honing Peters skills, at the orphanage they taught the familiars lots of different fighting styles but they mostly revolved around being in human form. Peter was the star pupil of every combat instructor and basked in being able to best the other students much to their envy, however, he was unaccustomed to fighting in true form. As such Wade spent most of the time making the boy switch between forms. He also incorporated how the demons abilities contributed to his training regiment.

 

_______________________

 

During the bonding witch and familiar needed to be away from all others for an entire moons cycle and so the two enjoyed each others company for nearly a month during which they both got to know each other better.

 

Wade learned Peter was obsessed with physics and at the young age of 16 was already quite proficient despite only being given a basic high school education. Seeing the way the boy lit up when he got his hands on anything science related the man decided to secretly create a lab in the basement next to his own lab (which was basically just where Wade made and kept his weapons along with practicing his craft) the hardest part was sneaking in all the equipment without his nosey little demon catching on. Peter had gone ecstatic when the man showed him the lab. His own lab. He hugged Wade so tight the man thought his insides might pop, “Just don’t blow the house up,” the man chuckled breathlessly.

 

“Oh my gods thank you, Wade, I can’t...this is…” the boy covered his mouth looking at all the lab equipment with wide watery eyes.

 

Wade grinned, happy to see the boy happy. 

 

He also got Peter college level chemistry books, which the boy poured over like they were gold. Wade was pretty sure Peter was the only sixteen-year-old that was excited to get school books. The kid was a total nerd and while Wade didn't mind listening to the boy while he went on a rant about quantum chemistry it was clear he needed to bounce his ideas off of others who actually knew what the hell thermodynamics was. Peter needed to go to college, books weren't enough. Getting a fake social security number and high school record wouldn't be any trouble with the connections he had. However, it was sure to raise questions in the witch community if it were to get out. As far as he was aware of no one had ever allowed their familiar to get a higher education. Wade decided to talk with some of his teammates they, like him, were against the inhuman treatment of familiars. They’d be able to give him advice on how to proceed not to mention he hadn't even talked about it with Peter. He needed to know if the boy even wanted to go.

 

_____________________________

 

The moon's cycle was nearly complete which meant it was almost time for Peter to meet the team and the team’s familiars. As much as he loved spending day in day out with the boy being so near the familiar was difficult and he’d be relieved when the moon's cycle was complete. Wanting to fuck your demon into oblivion every time he did something as simple as smile, stretch or running a hand through his wavy hair making it look all freshly sexed up...yeah he needed to get help curbing his growing feelings for the boy and he needed it fast. Wade planned on talking to Nat about it, she’d know what to do and unlike the others wouldn't tease him mercilessly. Until then he’d be keeping a slight distance with the kid, no unnecessary touching and absolutely no more sleeping together. Which as it turned out was easier said than done. Keeping the demon in his own bed was impossible, the boy would sleep walk back to Wades room like they were magnets made to be connected and Wade didn't have the strength to force Peter back into his own bed each time he woke with the boy snuggled under his chin long legs tangled with Wades.

 

____________________________

 

Peter had never been happier than this. Having an entire month to get to know his master and the more he learned the stronger the bond grew. Wade building him an entire lab was the nicest thing anyone had done for him ever and Wade had did it simply because he knew it would make him happy. It was better than he ever deserved. He pushed Peter to continue his education and when the boy laughed that he wasn't that smart Wade gave him a stern lecture on valuing himself which made the boy feel a type of warm belonging that he didn't think was possible. Peter found himself saying self-deprecating things just so Wade would give him a talk and shower the boy with praise. He was one hundred percent sure he loved the man with everything in him, from the way the man teased and joked with him to the patience he took teaching the boy to the way he respected Peter’s autonomy and treated the demon like an equal. Yet while Peter loved the man's steadfast self-control and the fact that he never once made him feel sex was a required part of their bond, Peter wished that it was. The boy wanted them to be more. He’d had a crush on the man from the first time the witch had smiled at him with those beautiful aquamarine eyes. So carefully as not to arise suspicion Peter tried the man's restraint every chance he got. He had a deep growing itch for the witch to put his hands all over him but especially on his collar, he wanted to be yanked around and fucked soundly. Not that he didn't appreciate the way Wade treated him but he was aching for Wades touches and it seemed as the weeks wore on the man was touching him less. Working out shirtless seemed to make the witch’s heart rate elevated so Peter did it more often. Still, the man never made a move despite the fact that Peter could tell the man was turned on and Peter could smell and hear every time the man would masturbate into his hand Peters name quietly on the man’s lips like a plea. Peter wanted to simply tell the man but he knew it wasn't appropriate for a familiar to approach their master that way and Wade was so good to him, he never wanted to upset Wade. If the man wasn't ready Peter would wait until he was. I’ll just need to work harder Peter thought determined. He didn't know much about seduction but he was sure he could learn. Anything the boy set his mind to he accomplished.

 

_____________________

 

Wade had been sleeping soundly when he was jerked awake suddenly aware that he wasn't alone, and was also no longer wearing clothes trying to sit up he realized he couldn't because his hands were cuffed to the bedpost, “Wha-”

 

“Wade,” a small voice whispered.

 

“Peter...what's going on...did you chain me up?!”

 

The boy crawled over the man kissing his way up the man's body, flashing a soft smile the boy licked the man's nipple eliciting a shiver, “Maybe. Are you mad?”

 

“I’m about to be if you don’t unchain me right now,” Wade growled but his body was betraying him. 

 

Dicks don’t lie

 

The boy hummed thoughtfully running a warm hand down the man’s face before straddling the witch’s lap and experimentally grinded into his pelvis letting their hard dicks slide lazily against each other. “You're so big sir,” the familiar hushed shuddering as his small hips moved languidly.

 

Wade hissed the boys name as he gently bucked his hips under the youth trying to line their bodies up but the boy kept just out of sync so the man was denied any real pleasure. Wade was about to lose it when the little demon bit his throat and the man groaned hotly, he could cum from just the boy's teeth nipping at him.

 

“You like that?” Peter asked softly his face so close to Wades the man would only have to turn to kiss the boy. He was trying to get a reaction and they both knew it.

 

Instead of answering the older man focused on the elements in the cuffs and snapped them.

 

Immediately Peter squeaked in a panic but Wade had him by the hair before he could slip off the bed, not that the boy was really trying to escape, “Peter, Peter, Peter.” He whispered his voice equally as rough as his hands on the boy. “I’m going to wear your ass out.”

 

The familiar tried to speak but the man slapped him hard over the ass making the boy take a sharp breath.

 

“You speak when I tell you that you can. Do you understand?” 

 

When the familiar didn't respond quickly enough Wade spanked him until the boy yelped out a repentant “Yes, sir,” voice a trembled whisper.

 

“That's a good boy,” Wade cooed brushing a soothing hand over the ass cheek he’d just spanked grinning with a sadistic pleasure when the boy flinched at his touch. “I’m gonna let go of your hair if you move, you don’t get to cum. Nod so I know you understand.”

 

Peter nodded silently that he understood as his skin quivered in excitement.

 

Letting the boy go Wade got off the bed and flexed his wrist getting the circulation back. Looking down at the boy spread for him so perfectly the man smiled crookedly. Opening up his nightstand the witch pulled out a bottle of lube and got back in the bed. Lubing up two fingers he pressed into the boys center while the other hand held the boy still as he scrambled for purchase, “Be still,” Wade warned and the boy obeyed, he always obeyed. The witch gave the boy a tinder kiss on his lower back as a reward before palming both globes of the boys ass spreading the abused orbs. Good gods they were so soft in his hands. He was about to taste the boys puckered hole when the sound of his phone ringing woke him with a head spinning lurch dashing his dream, “Fucking hell,” Wade growled tossing the phone acoss the room, groanning loudly when it hit the wall with a dull thump. It continued to ring and begrudgingly he climbed out of bed. “This better be life or fucking death cause I can arrange those stakes.”

 

The voice on the other line laughed softly “Wake up on the wrong side of the bed Pool?”

 

“Nat? Hey,” the man chuckled sheepishly as his head righted itself and he clinched the phone between his head and shoulder as he searched for clean clothes, “Sorry about that. Whats up?”

 

“Just checking to make sure you remember to be at the tower 5 o’clock sharp tomorrow.”

 

“Have I ever been late,” Wade huffed littering his clothes on his way toward the shower.

 

“Well, there was the time in Copenhagen when you were supposed to-”

 

 “You know what don’t answer that. Why are you calling so early?”

 

Natasha Alianovna Romanova laughed again, “Wilson it's 8 in the morning.”

 

“Fuck I must be getting old,” the 35-year-old groaned grimacing at himself in the bathroom mirror as his eyes fell to his crotch and inwardly facepalmed himself. He was glad Peter somehow managed to stay in his own bed, “Let me call you back Nat.”

 

As if knowing what the man was about to do the woman giggled “Later Wade and Wade Jr.”

 

Wade choked out a horrified “Excuse me!” as the woman’s giggle continued and she hung up.

 

___________________________

 

Peter opened his eyes grinning in the dark of his own room, despite how exhausted he was. Creating a dream and slipping it into the witch’s mind undetected was tiring work but his efforts were very rewarding. He could still feel the sting of the man's hand on his ass.

 

___________________________

 

It was the last day of their secultion and Wade had gotten hot wings and extra extra cheesy pizza (Peters favorite) to celebrate the occasion.

 

“Peter grab some more napkins, I just have the one right here.”

 

“I got em,” the boy called from the kitchen.

 

“You wanna keep watching The Office?”

 

“Can we watch Stranger Things,” Peter asked coming around the corner with a beer in one hand for Wade and a Pepsi for himself along with the napkins.

 

“Yeah, thanks bud,” the man said taking the beer and moving over so the boy would have space only for the kid to plop down in his lap and curl up against his chest. Wade bit back the grunt moving the boy so he wasn't directly sat on his dick.

 

Peter smiled inside as he innocently drank his Pepsi, he could smell the man trying to curb his boner, “When can I have a beer?”

 

“When you're 21.”

 

The familiar sighed looking up at the man, “That's a really long time from now.”

 

Wade laughed, “I didn't even know you liked beer.”

 

“I don’t it taste terrible.”

 

The older man raised an eyebrow, “Taste..Peter-”

 

Peter giggled guiltily, “Shhh the shows starting.”


	9. Nine, Witchindex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just explains how familiars are grouped

There are three different types of familiars on earth, Silver, Amber, and Violet. They represent the trinity of magic, mind-sliver, body-amber, and soul-violet.

 

Amber eyed familiars are the most common familiars. They amplify their master's born abilities and like witch's can cast magic. However, when their master dies they die as well.

 

Violet eyed familiars can both amplify their master's born abilities, cast magic and will not die if the master they are bound to dies.

 

Silver eyed familiars, also known as The Collared, are very rare. They can amplify their master's born abilities but can’t cast magic. As soon as they present at around 3 years of age that they have silver eyes they are collared. The collar is said to keep them from being feral and helps them stay focused and disciplined. They are seen as disposable because unlike Amber and Violet eyed familiars, the essence inside of Silver familiar's can be siphoned off by their master until the familiar waste away. Their essence can be used to keep a witch young, heal wounds and even create a new ability. This makes them highly sought after. When their master dies they die as well.

 

Familiars all have three forms, feline, human, and there true form which is also known as there demon form or true face/demon face.

 

Like witch’s familiars have born ability’s which over their life time they can hone.


	10. Ten, Witches and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \

“Don’t be nervous believe me they aren't scary,” Wade assured as they drove toward the Avengers tower, a dark building that loomed ominously above the New York skyline like a silvery shadow. To the public, it was a science research company allowing the High Counsel’s first defense against all supernatural entities that threatened the natural order (otherwise known as Sheild), to operate in quiet privacy.

 

“Do they all live at the tower?” Peter asked shifting in his seat, still unused to being in a car.

 

“No, only Bruce and his familiar Hulk live at the tower, everyone else lives in and around New York, but we all have rooms at the tower in case we need them, and since we're gonna be here for the weekend to train we'll stay in mine,” Wade explained before giving the boy a rundown on all the teammates and their familiar’s.

 

Bruce Banner and his familiar, Hulk, had been together for the second longest of any of the others. Bruce's born abilities included being able to manipulate any type of plant life and body transformation. He and his familiar could merge becoming one giving them immeasurable strength. “It’s something to see that's for sure. Oh and the guy is a brilliant nuclear physicist so I’m sure you’ll get along swimmingly. You can nerd out together just don’t flirt with him, his familiar is very-” Wade grinned, “-possessive. Not very chatty though.”

 

Peter laughed rolling his eyes but feeling a little better. You don’t have to worry about that he thought grinning.

 

Tony Stark and his familiar had been together since Tony could hold a blade. The man’s family were from one of the oldest witch family’s and bonding their children early was a way to flaunt their wealth and power. Energy field propulsion was Tony’s born ability, which basically meant he was a human bazooka gun, along with being the most irritatingly pompous, short-ass, bastards in the group, “You’ll love his familiar Pepper though she's easily the best thing about him.”

 

Steve Rogers, the team’s captain, had two familiars, Bucky and Sam. Which was very rare but not unheard of. He got extremely defensive when asked which he was truly bonded to. A witch can only be completely bonded to one familiar at a time, “Also be careful of what you're thinking about around him, he can read minds. He’d never do it on purpose, dudes a total boy scout but sometimes he’ll hear something by accident if your mind is loud. We can all keep him out but you're not used to him yet so I’ll teach you.”

 

No one knew much about Thor and his familiar Loki or the extent of their powers. They did learn that on Asgard familiar and master were seen as complete equals. The two had come to earth on a diplomatic visit and were staying temporarily as a show of good faith between the two realms.

 

Natasha had simply shown up after a solo mission to Budapest with her familiar, fully bonded like they’d known each other for years. She could absorb and use solar energy and was Wade’s best friend.

 

Peter felt a flare of jealousy when Wade smiled as he said the witch’s name but quickly tamped it down before the witch could detect it.

 

Trying to relax Peter smoothed a hand over the red button up he’d decided to wear, he thought it looked good paired with the dark gray ripped jeans but being new to the whole wearing clothes thing made him nervous about whether or not he was doing it right, sighing softly he looked over at his master who still had a small smile on and was tapping a beat against the steering wheel, along with the song that was playing, “Which form should I be in?”

 

Wade glanced over at the nervous boy, the smile spreading, “Whichever you're most comfortable in, Pete. Believe me, they're not like the tight ass witches at court. They wouldn't care even if you were in full demon form.”

 

Peter nodded and tried to let Wade's words ease the knot in his stomach but as they drove closer to the dark tower's gate it only tightened.

 

When they entered the building Wade unconsciously took the boys hand lacing their fingers together and hitting the up button on the elevator. Holding hands had become second nature when they were out in public.

 

Peter looked down at their joined hands and smiled feeling a little better.

 

When they exited the lift a tall blonde who looked like a Norse god and a slightly shorter dark haired uncollared familiar with mischievous green eyes waited for them. The Norse god looking witch was wearing jeans and hoodie while the dark-haired familiar was wearing an entirely black suit and a dark green scarf. They couldn't be more opposite.

 

“Wade, friend, it has been too long!” The blonde shouted scooping Wade up into a tight hug that lifted the large man off the ground.

 

Wade laughed heartily used to Thor's bear hugs, “Yeah you too dude, uh, can you please put me down.”

 

Turning his attention on Peter the long-haired blonde smiled friendly his bright blue eyes crinkling up, “Hello little one, I’m Thor and this beautiful creature is my love Loki.” The witch said giving the boys small hand a solid pump as he gestured to his mate.

 

The green-eyed familiar rolled them.

 

Peter wanted to hide behind Wade and let the man do all the talking but he couldn't look weak in front of the others or embarrass his master so he nodded instead making eye contact with both men, “It's nice to meet you, I’m Peter.”

 

“We know,” Loki breathed sounding bored, “You pulled me out of your ass for this. He looks like an infant and what are you wearing? Thor look he’s wearing rags. Are you poor, why are there holes in your pants child?”

 

Peter flushed looking down at his ripped jeans. Wade had told him they were normal.

 

Wade squinted at Loki, pulling the boy closer, “You're one to talk, that scarf was a terrible choice. One word, two syllables: tacky.”

 

Peter grinned he’d never had someone defend him and it felt good. He smirked at Loki feeling emboldened.

 

“Tacky!” Loki hissed daggers materializing in his hands as his skin turned slightly blue, “You want to have a go about bitch!”

 

Peter hissed back moving in front of Wade his eyes going electric blue, no one threatened his master “Bring it!” He’d rip the throat out of this greasy demon in a second.

 

“Loki.” Thor sternly admonished pulling the demon back to his side kissing his shoulder and whispering so softly only Peter and the other familiar heard, “You're turning blue dear.”

 

The familiar huffed as his skin returned to its pale hue and he glared at his master as if being civil was too above him. Shaking free of Thor’s embrace he snarled at Peter who snapped his fangs back as Wade kept a firm hand on the boy.

 

Loki disappeared in a puff of green smoke.

 

“Loki get your arse back here, and apologize,” Thor called hands on hips. “Loki we agreed no more disappearing.”

 

The Asgardian demon did not reappear but Peter was on high alert as Wade tried to calm him down.

 

“He’ll warm up to you once he gets to know you, I promise he's not really trying to hurt me.” Wade chuckled rubbing Peters back until the boy relaxed.

 

“I'm going to kill him if he comes anywhere near you,” Peter growled eyes still blue.

 

Wade smiled feeling his whole heart squeeze at the adorably tiny boy seething with anger, but he knew his looks were deceiving, “You're too precious baby boy I’m sure you would.”

 

Leaving the Asgardian, who’d dashed off in the opposite direction calling for his familiar, they entered the main room that looked like a lounge, it had a well stocked bar where several people were sitting. Peter was greeted first by a short man who was wearing light red shades indoors, yet somehow didn't look like a complete douche and his familiar a beautiful statuesque ginger-haired woman who was dressed in a lovely mauve tailored suit, while the witch was wearing a graphic tee over a long sleeve gray shirt paired with dark skinny jeans. The familiar introduced herself as Pepper her smile was warm and she smelled amazing, Peter blushed trying to hold her firm violet gaze. She was also an uncollared familiar and Peter suddenly became increasingly aware of his collar and wished he had a scarf to cover it.

 

“Stark.” Wade greeted the man dully before hugging Pepper, “Can’t believe you're still with this clown.”

 

Pepper laughed punching Wade gently on the shoulder, “He has his moments.”

 

“Wilson, you're late. Again.” Tony replied staring the man down before turning his attention to the boy “So you're Peter,” the shorter man smiled coly taking off his shades, “You have beautiful eyes, may I?” He asked taking the boys hand rolling up his sleeve to his elbows.

 

“Uh...” Tony didn't wait for a complete answer in typical Stark form as he took the boys hand looking deeply into the familiars eyes and Peter felt slightly dizzy as the man's large chocolate brown irises widen sucking the boy into their void.

 

“Does Wade have a dark blue baseball cap that has a red sparrow on it,” The man asked leaning closer to the boy who blinked blankly.

 

“I..I.”

 

“I don’t think so,” Wade said snapping his fingers in front of the boy until his eyes were no longer clouded.

 

“I know you took it and I will get it back.”

 

Wade grinned licking out his tongue, “Good luck shorty.”

 

“Real mature.”

 

Pepper sighed smiling knowingly at Peter “Don’t mind him, it's really lovely to meet you, Wade you didn't say he was so adorable, and thin,” the familiar practically cooed going full mother. “Have you had dinner yet Peter.”

 

Peter shook his head yes shyly as the shorter man interrupted again.

 

“I can think of no worse punishment than being stuck with this lunatic for a month, blink twice if you want me to rescue you.”

 

Peter taking the man seriously quickly spoke up, “Oh no Wade is an excellent master I love being with him,” the boy hurried to say taking Wade's hand.

 

Wade flushed as he hugged the boy with a laugh, “Oh Petey.”

 

“What do you think Pepper, Stockholm syndrome, insa-”

 

Pepper raised her brow at the shorter man who made a ‘what’ face, “Let me introduce you to everyone else who's arrived, Bruce and Hulk are late they got stuck in traffic coming back from the airport but they’ll be here by the time we eat.”

 

The rest of the team were standing around the bar and smiled friendly when the small entourage walked up.

 

“Peter, this is Natasha and Clint. Those two trouble makers are Bucky and Sam and this is Steve.”

 

The familiars sitting comfortably with their respective master were all uncollared. Clint had violet eyes like Pepper, while Sam and Bucky both had amber eyes and grinned at Peter after exchanging mischievous looks with each other.

 

Reading his familiars thoughts Steve quickly told them telepathically not to play any pranks on the new familiar.

 

They all exchanged pleasantries with Peter before they began joking with Wade, making inside jokes, teasing and catcalling the man who rolled his eyes but took it all with a grin. It was clear they’d known each other for a good number of years.

 

Peter felt slightly overwhelmed and more than a little left out, it was a feeling he was so accustomed to he didn't even realize he’d let go of the man’s hand and was shrinking away when Wade stopped him joining hands again.

 

Sensing the boy's mood changing Wade squeezed the boys hand giving him a private smile and Peter looking up at Wade echoed the smile, “Peter has telekinesis and he's already getting stronger, lifted a whole treadmill yesterday,” the witch said bringing the boy into the conversation.

 

This got everyone's attention and they called for a demonstration.

 

Peter shyly obliged which led to the boy picking up Tony, who tried to look dignified while floating upside down.

 

“Oh he must be all sorts of fun,” Clint snickered grinning pointedly at the Wade.

 

Peter turned bright red and glanced at the witch. Wade ignored the comment.

 

“You know we all thought you were going to join the ranks of the familiarless, I’ll have to tell Rhodes and Carol you finally got locked up.” Sam laughed pulling the man into a side hug before they did a fancy handshake.

 

“I thought Rhodey was coming today?”

 

“He's on an assignment.”

 

“Hey, kid let me get you a drink,” Tony called from behind the bar his hair already perfectly back in place.

 

“Peter doesn't drink.” Wade deadpanned.

 

“You let him speak for you,” Stark asked looking over his shades at the boy and winking.

 

Peter blushed looking at Wade for permission.

 

“You can have a drink if you really want one Petey.”

 

“Um...I like soda,” Peter said quietly, which started a string of good-natured laughter.

 

Sam cackled loudly clapping the younger boy on the back soundly, “ Stark get itty bitty here a juice box. Hey, you play football kid?”

 

“Yes well a little, I’m not very good.”

 

“Perfect you can be on Clint's team,” Sam giggled, “Dude always beats us.”

 

“He cheats,” Bucky said quietly suddenly at Peters' elbow making the boy almost jump.

 

The man on whose team he’d been so hastily put grinned brightly getting up after kissing Nat on the top of her crimson head. “Nah you losers just suck.” Which started a playful fight between the three familiar’s while they began heading towards the elevators name calling each other all the way.

 

“Pete, you coming with?” Clint threw over his shoulder.

 

“Is it okay if I-”

 

“Of course, have fun baby boy,” Wade said ruffling the boy's hair and smiling when the boy ran to catch up with the other guys grinning shyly.

 

“Ugh he's like your dad,” Sam snarked yanking the boy under his arm, dragging Peter away from Wade he grinned toothily, “You can transform into true form yeah?”

 

Wade watched the group of males heading for the elevators and smiled sympathetically when Peter looked back at him a nervous grin on his small pale face from under Sam's broad arm.

 

When the demons were out of earshot Natasha cleared her throat and Wade begrudgingly looked at her, “So..”

 

“So?”

 

The red-haired assassin raised one of her perfectly manicured eyebrows, it was clear what she meant.

 

Steve smiled gently, saving Wade, “So is Peter settling in well?”

 

Wade chuckled sitting down in the spot Clint had vacated between Nat and Steve, “Yeah he's settling in really well.”

 

“He's very young,” Pepper said, her pointed look at Wade made the man cringe.

 

“Believe me I’m more aware of that than anyone,” Wade sighed squirming under Nat and Pepper’s intense gaze.

 

“He has a nice ass,” Tony offered setting Wade's usual drink in front of him, “Hey don’t act like you weren't all looking at it,” the man said when everyone gave him the same 'really Tony' look.

 

Pepper shook her head disapprovingly at Tony but the smile tugging at her lips betrayed her.

 

“He does have a very nice ass,” Natasha admitted throwing up her hands with a giggle when Wade gave her a scandalized look.

 

“Seriously Nat, you too?”

 

Steve chuckled patting the man on the back but even he had looked and it indeed was a lovely ass. 

 


	11. Eleven, What Kind of Witchery is This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a brand new chapter, I just broke chapter ten in half because it was crazy long and folks were complaining xx

“Is Loki going to play with us,” Peter asked as the familiars pulled their clothes off tugging on workout gear in the towers locker room.

 

“Nah that little diva never plays, “earth games,” Sam said making air quotes before throwing Peter a pair of soccer shorts and a black tee with the Shield emblem on it, “They have a drawstring so you can tighten em since you have the hips of a ballerina.”

 

“Thanks. Good, we kinda got into it a little earlier.”

 

Bucky laughed softly, “Everyone has gotten into it with him. He only gets worse believe me. It's best to ignore him.”

 

“You know I’ve never even seen his true form,” Clint said pulling out the football tossing it to Buck who caught it quickly flashing his entirely metal arm now that he’d changed into the fitted tee.

 

“Maybe he can’t, I mean his eyes are green, I’ve never seen a familiar with green eyes. Plus who knows what familiars are like on Asgard.” Peter chimed in feeling at ease and comfortable with other demons. He’d never had friends before. At the orphanage, he was the only collared familiar, and all the other familiars shunned him save for the few who bullied him. It felt good to no longer be on the outside after years of being treated like he was a freak.

 

“He probably doesn't have a true form,” Clint speculated, “He's a total lamb.”

 

“Oh I can turn and it’s spectacular, not that you simpletons will ever be graced by its presence,” a voice coolly purred. Loki was standing in the shadows mysterious as always. He’d changed his outfit from the full black suit and tie to an equally entirely black tracksuit.

 

Peter hissed showing his fangs but the green-eyed familiar simply smiled almost friendly.

 

“Relax child, if I wanted your master dead I’d have done it long ago.”

 

“He looks like a stay at home witch from New Jersey,” Clint whispered to Peter who laughed despite not understanding the reference.

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at Clint doing his best to keep the peace, “Loki you playing?”

 

The green eyed demon squinted and his nose twitched, “I don’t play silly earth games.”

 

Sam and Bucky exchanged another one of their looks that signal they were talking to each other telepathically.

 

“You know I can hear you two,” Loki smirked quirking an eyebrow, “And the answer is yes I have.”

 

Sam hooted laughing as Bucky blushed running ahead of the group towards the towers indoor field.

 

_______________________

 

Back inside the compound Wade and Natasha had left the group and were out on the balcony looking out at the wide expanse of ground as Wade came clean to Natasha about everything. She was always the one he came to, she knew all his secrets and he treasured her opinion. She never sugar coated (like Pepper) or beat around the bush (like Steve). He could trust her to set him straight if he was ever thinking out of his ass.

 

“I just feel so out of control when he's around me,” Wade sighed sitting his glass down and turning his back to Natasha.

 

“Wade that's to be expected you’ve only been bonded for the cycle, did you read the book I gave you.”

 

The tall blonde shook his head no.

 

“If you’d read the book you would’ve known about this. During the bonding part of your soul goes into your familiar.”

 

“I know that.” Wade snapped harsher then he meant.

 

She hummed, “You said it feels like you always want to be around him, what do you think it's like for him. He's never had a soul before he's feeling so many different things. Clint told me it's like a sense overload. He wants to be by you, with you, as much as you do. Locking him out of your mind isn't protecting him, and I can promise you he knows what you're keeping from him.”

 

Wade grimaced thinking of all the filthy thoughts he had and was having about the boy, “I hope not, besides its just the bond, eventually it’ll go away,” he bit out drowning his drink but knowing better.

 

Natasha moved in front of him, “Okay, firstly, it's not the bond and you know that. Secondly, Wade he's a collared familiar, you know what they teach collared familiars.”

 

The man frowned looking at Nat confused.

 

“Collared familiars are groomed to see themselves as nothing more than a battery for their master. You’d survive without him, but if you die that's it for him hes dust, they’re disposable.”

 

“Peter is not fucking disposable,” Wade growled glaring at the assassin his eyes flashing cold.

 

“Of course not but that's what he's been taught. You need to let him know that you value him, love him respect him and let him know you aren't going to use him for his essence. The fact that he clawed his way out of the abyss to be with you proves he's loyal and trust you unconditionally. He might think you're keeping him locked out because you don’t think he's worth being privy to your thoughts and emotions.”

 

The man let the woman's words sit with him, as they both looked out at the darkening sky. “I literally never even thought about him like that. It definitely wasn't why I picked him. I just don’t want to force him into anything he's not ready for. You saw him Nat, he obeys my every command without question. It's not healthy.”

 

“What's not healthy is you being so tightly wound all the time. He's still just a boy, give him time.” Nat said laying her head on the man's arm, “In the meantime stop keeping him blocked from your head. I love you but sometimes you can be so damn stupid.”

 

Wade chuckled good-naturedly hugging the much shorter witch, “That's why we’re such good friends babes.”

 

Natasha snorted elbowing the man gently in the ribs before resting her head on his arm.

 

________________________

 

Peter had just made a touchdown and was showboating with Clint, much to Sam and Bucky’s chagrin when he felt Wade's eyes on him. Looking around for the man he couldn't see him but the feeling that Wade was somehow looking at him stayed. At the end of the game, Peter and Clint lost to the amber-eyed pair but they’d all had fun despite the fact that Peter had been distracted and had gotten yelled at a couple of times by Clint to get his head in the game.

 

The group was heading back toward the locker room when Peter looked up and saw Wade at the observation deck. Peter grinned, letting the others know he’d be a minute as he hurried up the stairs toward his master.“Did you see me play?” the boy called running towards Wade.

 

“Yup, you were amazing baby boy,” the witch chuckled bracing his feet when the sweaty lad nearly knocked him over bulleting into his chest and then wrapped himself around the witch’s middle.

 

Peter smiled up at the man beaming from the praise, “I think the others like me at least a little.”

 

“Told you they weren't that scary, and of course they like you. You took quite a hit though, how's your head?” Wade asked concern in his voice now as he tipped the boys face looking him over.

 

“It didn't hurt, I’m pretty tough.”

 

Wade raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Peter affirmed moving slightly closer, silver eyes pulling Wade in. The boy tipped his head up slightly rising up on his tiptoes. His heart was beating in his chest wildly. This wasn't how he planned on kissing Wade but he felt now was good. Maybe it was the adrenalin or maybe he did have a concussion.

 

Wade felt himself leaning closer, he could see the boys freckles stretching out like a constellation. The witch didn't know he’d trapped the boys face still until Peter ran his hand gently over the man’s hand that was slowly wrapping around Peters' chin.

 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Peter blurted out.

 

“Wha-”

 

The demon hurried to keep the man from moving away, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to but I would like to. I’d like to be kissed by you. On the lips.” Peter added in case the man wasn't sure where. 

 

Wade tried to laugh but it was uncomfortable to his own ears, “Peter I'm not sure you know-”

 

The boy kissed Wade's hand. It was just a peck, a brush of chapped lips but Wade felt a jolt of electricity shoot up his arm and his knees wobbled.

 

The two stared at each other for a full moment and then Peter moved two steps back like he was sure the man was going to hit him.

 

“Petey, get your itty bitty ass over here!” Clint yelled slinging a towel at the boy who caught it without looking.

 

Wade shut his mouth that had been hanging open.

 

The boy growled making a get lost face at Clint who grinned lifting his shoulders innocently.

 

“I want to kiss you.”

 

Peter wasn't sure he heard correctly and his face must have made that clear.

 

Wade grinned sheepishly, glancing from where Clint was standing looking suspicious, “Um later though, okay and lets uh keep this just between us yeah?”

 

The younger’s head bobbed up and down as if he was swallowing Wade’s words, “Of course okay. Okay later. So I’ll...see ya up there?”

 

“Yes.” Wade nodded trying to catch his breath.

 

Peter smile was threatening to break his face as he bounced away.

 

Wade watched his familiar running down the stairs and jumping on Clint’s back. The two took off making airplane noises dashing into the locker room. “Did that actually happen,” Wade whispered raking his hand through his blonde hair.

 

“Oh that totally happened,” Loki replied.

 

Wade nearly jumped clean out of his skin, “Sweet baby Jesus!” Wade clutched his heart glaring at the Asgaurdian, “Can you be normal for just like one god damn second! Sneaking up on people like that is hella rude.”

 

Loki smiled slinking away as soundlessly as he’d appeared, “Don’t worry your secrets safe with me Wilson.”

 

Wade oddly enough did not feel as if his secrets were safe.


	12. Twelve, Witch and Moan

As they were changing Peter spied Clint's brand and gaped. It was a marking he’d recognize anywhere. Between the man's shoulder, blades were the branded initials S.M. “You're from Sister Margaret's?”

 

Clint looked up quirking an eyebrow, “Yeah what of it?”

 

Peter turned around showing the man his matching brand. S.M.

 

“Well shit!” the Violet laughed, “It really is a small ass world huh.”

 

“So Natasha got you just like Wade got me?”

 

Clint shook his head a haunted look passing over his face, “No, I ran away.”

 

Peter's eyes widen, “You actually got away. Wait are you Hawkeye?” the boy asked reverently. In all his time at Sister Margaret's no familiar had ever successfully escaped save for one boy that had become a sort of legend among the demons. 

 

“The one and only.”

 

The younger familiar tried hard to keep from squealing, “Oh my gods, I have so many questions how did you memorize the entire vent system and those tunnels with the booby traps, incredible! Did you really reattach your own hand with the intestines of a goat?”

 

Clint laughed clapping the boy over the shoulder, “All true!”

 

Sam and Bucky rolled their eyes simultaneously.

 

“How did you escape the trackers?” Peter asked looking at Clint with adoration and a little healthy fear.

 

“Shed my skin every couple of days, fuckers couldn't keep up with me,” the sandy-haired demon boasted eyes gleaming as he reminisced his years on the run.

 

“Wow,” the younger breathed, “Could you teach me?”

 

“Don’t gas him up, his ego’s big enough.” Bucky groaned.

 

Clint cackled flicking the Amber’s ear, “Jealous baby.”

 

“If you really want someone to teach you how to shed I’m way better at it,” Bucky countered pushing the archer with his metal arm, “I escaped the High Counsel. Top that.”

 

“Oh I’ll top you. You can pretend I’m Loki,” Clint teased as the two began wrestling until Bucky pent him down and licked his face in just retribution for the slander.

 

________________________________

 

Freshly showered off, Peter, Clint, Bucky and Sam headed back to the others for dinner. As they exited the elevator the group turned seeing Bruce’s demon, Hulk. The three older demons went to greet the giant familiar while Peter timidly followed. Upon getting a better look at the familiar  Peter felt his heart flip, Hulk was wearing a collar. He seemed to notice Peter’s collar at the same time and nodded with a microscopic smile on his typically stoic face.

 

“Hello, I’m Peter, I’m Wade Wilson’s,” Peter offered his hand feeling like a pesky kid. Hulk was built like a tank, easily 7 feet tall and could probably crush the boy with his pinky finger, Peter had to crane his neck back to look him in the eye so close up. 

 

The older Silver looked him over with a strange curiosity. 

 

Peter continued to hold his hand out but Hulk after looking him over simply nodded curtly saying nothing, turning he walked away after giving the other familiars equally brisk nods.

 

“Don’t worry it's nothing personal he doesn't speak to anyone other than Bruce,” Clint whispered as the others trailed behind.

 

Peter stared after the mountainous man. There were so many things he wanted to ask the familiar. For one thing, he didn't know a Sliver could live this long. A short life span was just expected when you were Sliver, Peter grew up knowing this just like every other silver eyed demon but after meeting Wade and experiencing a healthy familiar, master relationship and now seeing there was another collared demon who had to be at least thirty on the team he didn't know what to think.

 

___________________________

 

The dinner was delicious and the company was even better.

 

Bruce talked to Peter briefly before dinner, smiling when the boy went off on a tangent about the analytical dynamics of intermolecular forces. He liked the kid already, he was damn brilliant. Not to mention Bruce had a particular fondness for Silvers and offered to let Peter visit his lab, which Peter, after asking Wade if it was alright, heartily agreed to.

During dinner Wade, Natasha and Pepper made sure Peter ate until the boy was completely stuffed and begged for them to stop. Still, Pepper made sure Peter had a huge helping of ice cream and Natasha snuck him an extra chocolate cake, winking when she saw the boys eyes light up. Clint had told her chocolate had been a rare at Sister Margaret's and she wanted to make sure he got to have his fill of all things cocoa flavored.

 

“Thank you,” Peter said blushing when the woman gave him a side hug kissing the top of his head.

 

“Don’t mention it, hun.”

 

Peter decided he liked her a lot.

 

“Always trying to steal wayward boys,” Wade sassed snagging a bite of Peter’s cake only to get a genuine glare from Peter who moved closer to Nat shielding his plate behind the woman.

 

“This isn't for sharing,” Peter growled face covered in frosting, his fork had been abandoned long ago.

 

Romanoff laughed fluffing the boy's hair, “If you don’t watch out I’ll take this one home with me.”

 

“Can I have more cake, please,” Peter asked Natasha his silver eyes widening so puppy like she couldn't say no even if she’d wanted to.

 

“Of course Pete-”

 

“Don’t make eye contact,” Wade said covering Nat’s eyes with mock panic, “That's how he gets you. Peter, you’ve had enough, I’m not cleaning up puke when you get an upset tummy later.”

 

Peter stuck out his lower lip looking like a kicked kitten, “Okay.”

 

Pepper was already handing the boy another slice of cake. 

 

Peter smiled coly thanking the familiar.

 

“Don't think I’m not finding you two tonight when he vomits everywhere,” Wade grumbled throwing up his hands in defeat.

 

It was clear Peter had two new moms.

 

_________________________

 

After dinner, the group moved back to the bar where Hulk, Thor, Steve, and Bucky had a beer chugging contest and Peter had his first sip of vodka. The boy’s face screwed up in disgust and he thought he just might puke. Thankfully Wade finished it for him.

 

“You’ll get used to it,” Bucky assured from over Steve's shoulder, “It tastes like water once you drink enough.”

 

Peter groaned laying his head in Wade's lap, “I need a new tongue.”

 

Wade laughed kissing the boys head.

 

As the evening wore on Peter quickly became drowsy the sugar rush finally hitting him and while he fought sleep valiantly Wade noticed and pulled the lad against him rubbing his back in soothing circles. After that, it wasn't long before Peter was snoring softly face smushed into Wade's side. The witch smiled running a hand through the boy's curls gently. Looking up he locked eyes with Natasha and Steve who were smiling knowingly. Probably talking telepathically, the bastards. Wade ignored the two but he couldn't stop the infectious smile. Standing he picked the boy up and silently grimaced when Peter instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, “We’re gonna turn in. See you guys in the morning for practice.”

 

“Maybe set a double alarm this time, love,” Natasha called after the man who flicked her the bird with his free hand.

 

_________________________

 

Wade carried Peter to the lift and then asked Friday, the towers AI, to take him to his room. Once there the man gently laid Peter in bed. Pulling the boy’s shoes off he kicked his own off as well.

 

“I’m wearing too many clothes for bed,” Peter mumbled, half asleep.

 

The witch grinned ghosting a kiss over the shell of the boy's ear, “Then you should take them off baby boy.”

 

“Want you to do it. Sir.” Peter’s voice was soft and it turned into nearly a whispered when he said sir, looking up at the man his own heart drumming against his ribcage. He knew what he was doing, what he was asking and how far the man could take it if he wanted to. His eyes spelled it out. The desperation. The hunger.

 

Wade knew that look he realized he’d seen it from Peter many times over their month together. Hungry. The man swallowed but couldn't break the gaze. His hands seemed to be moving on their own unbuttoning the shirt unzipping the pants until the youth was wearing nothing but his boxers. The witch was practically panting as he looked down at the boy, his body shaking from the restraint. Aquamarine eyes traveling over the pale skin, he touched the boy only with his eyes.

 

“Are you still going to kiss me?”

 

“Do you still want me too?” Wade asked, carefully sitting on the bed beside the boy extra careful not to touch him.

 

Peter slowly sat up and crawled into Wade's lap. Legs, free from the pants, wrapped around Wade like a vice. He wasn't letting the man go. Slowly he took the man's hands and put them on his face, framing it the way the man often did and pulling their bodies together.

 

They fit like two puzzle pieces.

 

“Do you still want me to kiss you, Peter,” Wade whispered again his eyes going from Peter's eyes to his lips.

 

Peter could only nod he was trembling too much and if his voice shook Wade might call this off.

 

“Can I get a verbal yes?”

 

“Ye-es.”

 

“Just so we're clear you're saying yes because you want to, not because I asked you to say yes?”

 

Peter laughed shakily but the hunger hadn’t diminished in the slightest, “Please kiss me.”

 

Wade looked the boy in the eye almost begging him to change his mind but holding onto him tighter desperate to stay connected.

 

The familiar wasn't going anywhere and his mind was not changing they both felt it.

 

Letting out an equally shaky breath the man lowered Peter back until he was pressed into the pillows his body following the boys like a magnet. Wade's hands were still framing the boys face when he moved forward a soft hush of breath grazing the youth's lips before he claimed them in a careful caress that sent electricity up and down the two, making Peter curl his toes with a heady rush of endorphins.

 

Wade was not a delicate lover. He didn't make love, he fucked. When his hand wouldn't suffice he found someone who would but that was all it ever was. Something to suffice. Get in and get the hell out. Yet here he was caressing this boy like a virgin, swimming in the smell of Peter's hair and the delicious taste of his lips so delicately licking into him.

 

Peter, however, wasn't a damn virgin, at least not when it came to kissing, and he’d waited far too long for his first kiss with Wade for it to be a peck on the lips. With a mere flick of his wrist, he turned them over so Wade was under him.

 

The older man made a startled very unmanly squeak as he was suddenly under the boy who was pressing him into the headboard shaking the whole bed with the force.

 

Wade’s kiss was electric but Peter’s was a wildfire, teeth, and tongue. Hard. Deep. Wet. He explored the witch’s mouth ravenously. Hungry. So damn hungry. He led the pace like a sprinter and while his mouth kept Wade more than occupied his hands weren't idle either, he ripped the man's buttons off shredding the shirt when it wouldn't release more skin to bite and kiss.

 

“Peter!”

 

The boy stopped looking up at Wade his eyes blown icy blue.

 

The man was smiling but he looked dazed, “You know I’m not going anywhere we have all night baby boy.”

 

“Is that how long it takes you to get undressed?” Peter asked his voice dripping with lust as he hovered over the man hands on the man's shoulders.

 

Wade quirked an eyebrow grinning at the boy who looked like he was circling for the kill, “Impatient aren't we,” but he was scooting out of his clothes just as fast until they were both in nothing but boxers. As soon as his legs were free Peters hands were back on him and Wade melted under the boy shivering as their nearly bare bodies moved against each other. Skin on skin at last.

 

“I wanna touch you everywhere,” Peter whispered sliding a hand over the man's chest admiring all the differences between them and then leaning forward to kiss the man’s collar bone his mouth back on its exploratory mission of Wade's body.

 

The witch hissed under Peter’s hot mouth accidentally snapping his hips against the boys just right, he felt Peter quake letting out a growl, “Oh you like that Petey?”

 

Peter answered by biting the man's lip more of a knee jerk reaction then anything.

 

The witch pulled back running his tongue over his bruised lips then kissed the boys sternum winding his way up the boy, “So beautiful, so sexy, so perfect, so mine,” Wade hushed softly running a finger over the boy's cheeks when he saw the blush coloring them. “I could look at you forever.” It was hella cheesy but damn if it wasn't completely true, the demon was perfect.

 

Peter couldn't speak even if he wanted to, he felt so loved. He wanted to tell the man he loved him but his voice wouldn't work.

 

Wade threaded his hands in the boy's hair pushing him into the bed, this was his rodeo, after all, he was the top here. “Hold still,” he told the boy pulling his boxers down. Peter’s dick bounced out drooling and Wade groaned biting his lip. Spitting into his hand he grasped it stroking up from the base in one smooth motion.

 

Peter keened loudly his whole body arching into Wade's hand trying to hump the fist with complete abandon.

 

Wade wished he had a camera to capture the look on Peter’s face, the older man grinned wickedly shushing the boy with a bruising kiss that left lights dancing behind Peter's eyes. With his free hand he held the boy still, “I’m gonna take care of just you tonight Peter,” Wade whispered loving the heated look Peter gave him too far gone to reply. Holding the boy's eye contact Wade licked a stripe up the kid's shaft swirling his tongue around the head before he sank down to his balls. The filthy moan that escaped from the demon's lips was almost enough to make Wade abandon his promise of not doing more than just taking care of Peter. His own dick was throbbing like a dull ache and creating a growing wet spot in his boxers. Ignoring it as best he could Wade pulled back giving Peter's balls some attention.

 

The familiar jolted up, he couldn't help grabbing the man’s hair trying to anchor his ecstasy as the man worked him in and out increasing the speed edging the boy closer to climax.

 

Wade pulled back again this time kissing the boy when he growled his disappointment at losing Wade's mouth on his dick. Wade spread the boys legs with his knee before leaning down hooking them over his shoulders till he was at eye level with the boys quivering center. Spreading the boy's cheeks his tongue swept across Peter's perineum before licking at the boy's tight hole.

 

“Fuuck,” the boy’s head fell back and he bucked into Wade's mouth squirming until the man bent the boy in half his tongue and lips working the demon open.

 

Peter was so close, he just needed a pinch or a bite to send him over the edge and then Wade was back on his cock opening his throat letting the boy deepthroat him and Peter was off the bed his whole body convulsing as he spurted ropes of white down the man's throat Wade grinned milking the boy and then pulling Peter back down to the bed from where he’d been floating, mid-air, to nurse every last drop out of the boys spent dick.

 

“No floating away handsome.”

 

The familiar blushed, stuttering out an apology but Wade shushed him with a kiss letting the kid taste himself.

 

“Don't apologize, baby. It was adorable. How about we cuddle for a second and then I’ll wash you up and we’ll get ready for bed, yes?”

 

Peter nodded but at that point, if Wade had told him to grow a second head he would have agreed to it. The boy was blissed out. Curling into Wade Peter fell asleep as the man's arms encircled him strong and sure.

 


	13. Thirteen, Carry on My Wayward Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm releasing this chapter early since I'm feeling pretty horrible (cramps, bloating, nauseous pls send me all your good vibes :o ) and I might be late releasing the next chapter. Sorry in advance if it is late.

Wade was riding an adrenaline high like none other. He’d finally done what he’d been dreaming of doing for the past month. As such he wasn't going to be falling asleep for a while and tried not to wake the boy as he brushed back Peter’s hair where it fell into his eyes.

 

The witch was sure crippling guilt at his actions were going to tear him apart at any second and was alarmed when he felt nothing, not even a pinch of shame. You're all kinds of fucked up he thought rudely.

 

Looking over the beautiful gentle curve of the kid's neck, observing the small bruises and love bites on both of them he grinned slow and satisfied.

 

Self-deprecating could wait until the morning, tonight he was just happy to be semi-naked with Peter. His Peter.

 

He’d seen Peter naked several times now, the first two he’d tried not to stare but now he could really look and now on closer inspection, he was shocked by the number of scars Peter had. Wade had his fair share of scars sure but he was over thirty and an ex-mercenary, Peter was sixteen. Sixteen-year-olds, familiar or no shouldn't have as many scars as his baby boy had. He was relieved however that most were old and faded some nothing but white lines, a ghost of what they’d been. Still, others looked slightly newer, gently turning the boy so he could check his back the man bit his tongue to keep the growl down. There were old knife puncture wounds, shallow, clearly from sparing but the main one that had him ready to beat the perpetrator to a pulp was on the kids upper back. They looked like they’d been inflicted by a whip the scars crisscrossed like a maddening maze of horror and then there was the brand. A wave of dizzying anger turned Wade's eyes dark. He hadn't known the orphanage branded their wards like they were livestock. It was a practice that hadn't been outlawed by the High Counsel, despite his and others best attempts, although most no longer branded familiars as the aesthetic of it had nearly died out with the older generation. Plus chips could be put in to track and identify familiars. The witch felt bile in his mouth and a fire in his pit, someone was getting unalived. He knew from Clint that Sister Margaret's was cruel but this was beyond horrific, he’d be paying the school a visit again real soon. High Counsel be fucking damned.

  


**_Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children_ **

**_Two years ago,_ **

 

“Please sit Mr. Deadpool,” Francis Freeman insisted his tight-lipped smile accentuating his railroad thin face and shifty eyes, “It's not often that we get High Counsel members here.” The man licked his lips eyeing the Shield agent almost predatorily, “I speak for the entire school when I say we’re delighted to be of assistance.” 

 

Wade could hear the excitement in the man's voice and he couldn't help feeling slightly nauseated, he felt filthy just being in the presence of the other witch.

 

“We have a lovely class of Violet’s that I think you’d-”

 

“I’m not looking for a particular familiar type. I want a high ranked combat ready demon,” Wade interrupted curtly.

 

“Of course,” Francis amended his attempt at an apologetic smile not reaching his cold snake-like eyes. Pulling up the school's record for high ranked combat ready familiars he began recommending different demons from the senior classes, “Flash is our most promising student, Amber class, and has already mastered two of his forms-”

 

Wade had been looking over the list along with the headmaster and again interrupted his ramble, “What about him...Peter. He's your highest ranked combat ready and he's already mastered all three of his forms.”

 

“Ah yes, Peter...I’m sorry he's Silver,” The man said as if that was enough to disqualify the boy, the disdain in his voice couldn't have been more transparent.

 

Wade visibly glared from behind his mask at the comment. It wasn't the first time he’d heard someone speak of Silvers like this but it made him all the more determined to see the boy, “Show me his complete record.”

 

“He's had multiple disciplinary infractions, I’m sure I can find you a more obedient demon,” the man quickly added already pulling up files on other demons.

 

“That won’t be necessary,” The witch stood and Francis quickly stood as well, “I want a tour of your training facility.” 

 

It wasn't a request.

 

“Yes, yes, of course, Mr. Deadpool, I think you’ll be very pleased we have the most decorated trainers...”

 

Wade had stopped listening to the school's headmaster as he looked down at the small black and white photo of Peter. The boy's eyes were hollow and empty like there was nothing holding him up inside. His face was narrow and gaunt and he looked like he had a cold. Wade felt a disarmingly sudden desire to run a finger over the photo, “And I want to talk to Peter.”

 

Freeman nodded but still looked bewildered as to why the witch would even consider a Silver if he wanted a familiar for combat reasons. The witch, however, was wise enough to know it was in his best interest not to question a Shield agent, especially one as notorious as Deadpool. He’d heard plenty of rumors about the man's unpredictability and violent rashness. The mercenary no doubt wanted essence and, hey, who was he to judge.

 

_______________________

 

“As you can see our senior class is well versed in many combat styles.”

 

Looking through the large observation window Wade was shocked, to say the least. All of the students were stark naked, only the trainers and instructors wore clothes. Kids as young as ten were practicing fighting styles on small mats and Wade for the millionth time that day felt sick to his stomach. “Which one is Peter?” Wade bit out, child endangerment aside there was something highly disturbing about not clothing the students borderline at the least pedophile-ish. The voice of his father hissed in his ear, _“This is the way it has always been boy.”_

 

Freeman swallowed the nasty retort burning his tongue and begrudgingly pointed out the boy.

 

Wade leaned forward watching breathlessly. The boy was gracefully spinning, flipping and swinging at his sparring partner with a quarterstaff. There was a look of absolute glee on his small porcelain face. The demon was small, no more than 5’6” but he was ferocious and his technique was excellent. Despite how high ranked he was and how well he fought he looked like a child, his record had said he was sixteen but there was no way the kid could have been more than twelve. Like a foal, he was all gangly arms and legs with ears that looked too big for his head.

 

 

Peter changed styles like a natural and it wasn't long before he had his partner by the neck throwing the kid clean across the room like a ragdoll and then grabbing him with his telekinesis before he hit the wall. The boy lowered the growling Violet class student to the ground who spat at the Silver before going to sit down with the other students who had been beaten. Peter wiped the spit off his cheek like it was normal happenstance, smiling up at his trainer who was barely paying attention. 

 

“I want to talk to him now,” Wade said gripping the iron bar till it groaned under his pressure.

 

Peter was gulping down water when he spied the headmaster marching across the training ground his face twisted in a deeper sneer then normal. The boy quickly lined up with the other familiars, hands behind their backs and heads down, when he spied the man following behind Mr. Freeman. He was clad in a red and black kevlar suit that covered him from head to toe. The stranger dwarfed the headmaster, his broad shoulders tapering down to slim waist defined by various weapons, sharp and cruel and he was staring right at Peter. The boy felt a shiver breaking him out in goosebumps but quickly looked down, he knew better than to make eye contact with potential buyers. Besides, he was never picked, so why was his heart beating willy nilly like it knew something he didn't.

 

Wade made a beeline for the boy clearing his throat when the lad didn't look up, “Hello.”

 

Francis slapped Peter on the back of the head sharply, “Look up when you're spoken to boy.” He snapped yanking the kid roughly out of line.

 

The taller witch clenched his fist at his sides to keep his composer and keep from wringing the headmaster’s pasty neck. Breathing through his teeth he forced the desire to crush the man’s head under his boot back down.

 

All the familiars could smell Wade’s rage and were peeking up curiously at the man. They wondered if the man in red was going to kill the headmaster. Already a few were salivating they hadn't been blooded yet and were dying to smell it, feel it, and most importantly taste it. 

 

Peter had already been blooded but the desire to lick his lips lingered, “Yes sir,” Peter answered stiffly, choking back the snarl.

 

There was no fear for the headmaster in the boy's body Wade could see it the moment the kids sharp silver eyes locked with his. The unfaltering defiance was clear in the set of his chin and shoulders, he wasn't going to be broken and it warmed Wade like a ray of sun.

 

Peter held the man’s gaze firmly, although his heart was rocketing back and forth in his chest. The man’s eyes behind the mask were oddly expressive and the boy couldn't tear his gaze away. Peter could also smell the man now and he was rewarded with the scent of gunpowder, blood and some other undisguisable scents that smelled delicious, whatever they were he wanted to press his face into the man's chest and just breathe them in. The thought made him blush.

 

“Hello,” Wade said again, offering his hand to the boy who looked from Francis to the hand before taking it. The man smiled gently and hoped the boy could at least sense it and relax a bit.

 

“Everyone else back to training field four, now” Freeman barked.

 

Wade steered the boy away from Francis’s prying eyes and tried not to stare at the naked youth. He found himself feeling uncharacteristically nervous and even odder at a loss for words.

 

The “Merc with a Mouth” flabbergasted? No one would believe it.

 

“Um, so do you like it here?” Wade asked lamely mentally facepalming himself, smooth Wilson.

 

The boy nodded, “Yes sir, it's very tough but they get the best out of us,” he replied, it was clearly a line that was drilled into the familiars to say. Peter looked at Wade sideways with a shy smile his long hair dipping low over his eyes.

 

The blonde could smell the lie but he returned the smile making the youth blush. He asked the boy a few more questions, how he liked his studies, what his favorite fighting styles were, how old he was, (which as he guessed was not sixteen). It wasn't long before they were both comfortable and able to talk more freely. He even got the kid to almost laugh. When they rejoined the headmaster Wade shook the boy's hand again and was happy when he felt the kid already more relaxed, “It was nice meeting you Peter.”

 

“You too sir.”

 

Freeman motioned for Peter to return to his class.

 

The boy ran to catch up with his class stopping only once to look at the masked man one more time. He would memorize everything about the man, the symbol branded on his belt, the exact color of blood red and his scent. He would never forget him, even though he was sure the man would easily forget Peter.

 

When the boy was out of earshot, the man turned to Wade a sickening smile turning his face up, “So Mr. Deadpool what do you think?”

 

 “When can I have him?”

 

__________________________________

 

**_One month and two weeks ago, 24 hours before Peter arrives,_ **

 

Wade was on a mountain in the Alps staring down the scope of his second favorite rifle, his mind miles away from the mission.

 

“I wonder if Peter likes cookies. Everyone likes cookies, he’ll probably like cookies. I should get some," Wade muttered following his target as they leaned their head back enjoying the last blow job they’d ever receive. The witch was kind enough to let the man finish before focusing on the gold chain around his fat neck tightening it until the bastard stopped moving and Wade could feel the life had slipped away. The "bastard" was a fairy trafficker and had been damn hard to find so the witch couldn't even try to feel sympathy for the fact that the man was going to be found by his mistress in such an ungraceful position.

 

After notifying Sheild that the target had been dispatched he packed up his gear and headed for the snowmobile. His back hurt and he was cold and wet. Two of the most horrible combinations. It had been a gruesome four months but now they were over and if his body wasn't so stiff from the sub-zero wind he would've danced a terribly embarrassing jig.

 

___________________________________

 

**_10 hours before Peter arrives,_ **

 

Finally, on his train heading home, gods he missed home, Wade’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out squinting at the bright display. There was a message from Francis Freeman, it contained four words and an attached photo that made the four months of assignments oh so well worth it.

 

  _He's on his way._

 

The image was of Peter, the boy was in his feline form sitting in a cage and looking like an absolute beauty. The grainy photo couldn't do those silver eyes justice but they still held Wade prisoner and he there willing inmate.

 

 

Wade's smile was blinding, he felt more nervous and excited then the night he’d killed his first man.

 

“Good news?”

 

Wade glanced up startled by the appearance of the auburn-haired woman dressed entirely in scarlet, sitting across from him who had just spoken. He couldn't remember her sitting down. “Uh yes,” he answered smiling politely and looking out the window hoping this wasn't the beginning of a conversation. It wasn't that he wasn't a social or friendly person, in fact when he was younger you couldn't get him to shut up and earned himself a nickname he wished he could outgrow but at the moment he really just wanted to get home and pace restlessly until Peter arrived.

 

“Wanda.”

 

I don’t fucking care the man thought, inwardly rolling his eyes, “Wade.”

 

“Going home?” she asked, her dark brown eyes swept over him in an open friendly manner.

 

The witch felt rather unsettled by it. “Yes,” Wade replied, carefully trying to read the woman's intentions but found himself unable to which set him on high alert but before she could ask another oddly personal question the conductor announced his stop. “Nice meeting you Wanda,” Wade briskly said practically leaping up.

 

“Likewise Wade,” she replied coolly her eyes boring holes into the witch.

 

Wade’s phone rang shrilly, grabbing his backpack he answered it not giving the redhead a backward glance. He’d already forgotten her by the time his foot touched the platform.

 

Wanda watched the tall blonde get off the train and disappear into the crowd of milling commuters. Behind her contacts, the silver burned and her jaw tightened. “I could've killed him right here,” she hissed as sanguine colored energy slipped through her trembling fingers.

 

“In time love,” Rumlow hushed gently slipping into the seat beside her.

 

“You test my patience far too generously,” the Silver spat.

 

“I promise you the wait is nearly over.”

 

__________________________________

 

**_Present day,_ **

 

Wade thought of the events that led to him being curled up next to the boy, he didn't believe in destiny that shits wack, but he liked to think this was meant to be. They definitely belonged together and he couldn't wait to start every day with Peter snuggled under his chin purring like the soft kitten that he was.

 

Peter stirred in his sleep interwinding their fingers together before he stilled.

 

 

Wade kissed Peters forehead, with a gentle grin. When had he turned so damn cheesy? Careful not to let go of Peter’s hand he set his alarm muttering a soft, “Fuck you, Romanoff.”


	14. Fourteen, Fantastic Familiars and Where to Find Them

It was midnight when Wade woke up. Stretching he smiled down at the boy who had done quite a bit of moving in his sleep and was presently pressed into Wade’s stomach, “You awake kitten,” he whispered doing some slight acrobatics so he could kiss the familiar’s forehead.

 

Peter mumbled something incoherent clearly not thrilled about getting up and snuggling further into his pillow a.k.a Wade's belly, “Sshhh m slleepping.”

 

Wade smiled down at the softly snoring demon before slipping out of bed and snickering at the half-hearted huff from under the covers. Pulling a shirt on he went to get the tub ready for Peter. When it was all set up, a couple of minutes later, he returned to find Peter hogging all the blankets as usual and moved into Wade's spot on the bed.

 

There was a low chuckle just to the boys right and then the warm covers cocooning him began peeling back. The familiar groaned grumpily as he was unceremoniously lifted out of bed.

 

“I started a bath for you,” Wade murmured brushing his lips over Peters jaw as he carried him to the bathroom.

 

“M’k,” Peter yawned his sleep fuzzy brain not registering a single word Wade had said, stretching in the man’s arms he snuggled his face into the junction between Wade's neck and shoulder content so long as he was being held he closed his eyes. Entering the bathroom Peter felt the man shifting him and then he was being gently lowered into a warm bath that smelled of rose and lemon, “Are you getting in with me?” The boy asked finally opening his eyes and sighing as the warm soapy water loosened up his slender body.

 

“You want me to?”

 

Peter beamed and nodded yes pulling his knees up and moving forward so there was space behind him for Wade.

 

Ignoring the dangers (pleasures) of getting naked and wet with Peter Wade pulled the tee-shirt, he’d only just put back on, off.

 

The witch was all defined lines of hard muscle including his length that was already getting a slight chub. Peter licked his lips hands disappearing under the soapy water to discreetly wrap around his own length as he watched transfixed while Wade shrugged his shirt off exposing his broad chest and the tattoo of a rope that wrapped around his neck coiled around his arm and disappeared behind his boxers. It continued at the edge of his shorts before coiling again around his ankle. The boy wanted to trace that tattoo down his master’s body with only his tongue and teeth, shivering as he imagined the sounds Wade would make. Peter hadn't gotten a real good look at the man naked, it’d been hard to focus on anything when Wade had his magic mouth on Peters cock. Eagerly running his eyes over every exposed piece of tan skin and the lovely art that littered over the man’s back, forearms, chest, and stomach memorizing the beautiful man, his man Peter thought quietly with a little smile.

 

Tossing his boxers Wade stepped into the tub behind Peter and lifted the boy into his lap so they were flush against each other. His dick was between the familiars ass cheeks but he didn't make a move to give any attention to either his or Peter erections much to the demons disappointment but he did kiss the boys neck gently savoring the boys taste of Peter’s skin. 

 

The bathtub at the tower wasn't nearly as large as the one at home so it was a snug fit. Peter didn't mind if anything he loved it more as it allowed a bit of “accidental” friction. Turning so he was facing Wade the familiar ran his hand over the rope tattoo and gasped softly when it lit up silver under his fingertips.

 

Wade grinned brushing the boys hair off his forehead to kiss it, “We gotta get you a haircut baby.” 

 

Peter shrugged smiling happily, before his cheeks colored slightly, “Um...can I touch you there?” He blushed hoping Wade would have the good sense to know what “there” meant. Peter was still quite shy when it came to talking about it. There was something terrifyingly intimate when it came to talking about sex and Peter was utterly terrified of unrequited intimacy especially from Wade. To make matters worse the bright lights of the immaculate bathroom seemed to highlight how pale and scrawny he was in comparison to the witch it really wasn't helping his situation.

 

Wade answered the boys question with a soft kiss cradling Peters face like it was made of glass, his lips weren't insistent (which felt like keeping the water pressure of a fire hydrant under control with a soda cap), letting Peter lead the kiss before he pulled back breathing already strained. Taking Peters hands in his own, he kissed the boys knuckles, “God yes, I want you to touch me. You can touch me whenever you want baby boy. Let me get us washed up and then we need to have a talk. You're not in trouble,” was quickly added when he saw the boys shoulders droop. “I just want us to be on the same page about some things.”

 

Peter nodded that he understood smiling shyly, “Okay, and you can also touch me whenever you want.”

 

The witch grinned feeling the tension leaving the boy. “Alright Petey,” kissing the blushing boy again and then got the bath gel out and begun lathering the boy up moving over him thoroughly but without any purposeful sexual stimulation. One day he’d give the familiar a proper sexy bath with candles and romantic music but tonight he had other things on his mind.

 

Peter had never had someone take such tender care cleaning him, even when he’d been small there’d never been an ounce of tenderness from the mistresses who took care of them in the orphanage and now here he was basking in so much care and love. Well, it felt like love but with no experience, Peter didn't know for certain. What he did know for certain was that he wanted to be taken care of like this every day. Each touch felt like it was wiping away years of abuse.

 

Finishing up scrubbing the boy squeaky clean, Wade cleaned himself briskly drained the tub and rinsed them both off. Wrapping the shivering youth in a towel and rubbing him dry Wade smiled when the youth yawned jaw popping and eyes half-lidded his blinks growing lethargic. He still couldn't get over knowing this beautiful boy was his. 

 

Peter tried to stay awake but it was too easy to simply let go and for once in his life not be afraid the person touching him was about to stab him in the back.

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me handsome,” Wade hushed, kissing the boy’s nose he picked him up carrying Peter back to bed.`

 

“I’m awake,” a small sleepy voice mumbled back and a damp hand wrapped around Wades shoulder.

 

Wade and Peter had both packed backpacks with clothes for the training weekend but the witch didn't bother going through them instead he pulled out two tee shirts and two boy shorts from his drawer dressing them both in the clothes he’d left from previous visits.

 

Peter stretched comfortably about to crawl back under the covers when the man grabbed his ankle pulling him back.

 

“Not so fast baby boy.”

 

The familiar let himself be pulled back into the man's lap but he pouted until Wade kissed him. Peter had already acquiesced to this new level of intimacy, it felt right and he purred contentedly.

 

Wade pulled back after he felt the boy's hips began to grind against his and chuckled at Peter’s soft growl. As badly as he wanted to simply let go and take the boy under the sheets he knew they needed to have the talk. “I wanna talk to you about some stuff first.” Peter nodded but his eyes were looking at Wade's lips and the man smirked knowing Peter wasn't paying attention and he couldn't blame him he’d been achingly hard through the entire bath, “Peter?”

 

The boy looked up blushing but recovered quickly with a little coy grin leaning into Wade, “Yes sir?”

 

“Were you listening?”

 

“Of course master,” the boy purred under dark lashes shifting in the man's lap like he didn't know what he was doing to Wades resolve.

 

“Real cute,” Wade shook his head with a crooked smile before getting serious. “Listen I probably should have talked to you about this when you first came but honestly I didn't even think about it..it never mattered to me which I’m sorry about. I’m sure you were wondering,” Wade took a deep breath, realizing he was rambling. He gave Peter a nervous smile who was giving him an adorable puzzled look back. Spit it out he told himself sternly. Clearing his throat Wade started again, “Firstly, I want you to know I did Not pick you because I wanted to use you for your essence and I would never take even a breath of it away from you.”

 

“Oh I know you wouldn't,” Peter soothed trustingly with a smile, “...but why did you pick me,” he added quietly.

 

Wade leaned forward tipping the boys chin up so they were once again looking in each other's eyes, “I could say I picked you because you were the top of your class in everything, you were smart and clearly a fast learner but honestly it was when I saw you. The first time I saw you...” Wade smiled remembering the unquenchable fire in the boy's silver eyes. They’d whispering defiant threats and he’d drank it up, “..it just felt right, I wanted to take you home right then. Just scoop you up out of that school but you were only fourteen and I wasn't ready for a familiar yet. Didn't even have a permanent residence yet.”

 

“Mr. Deadpool?”

 

Wade chuckled sliding a thumb over the boy's cheek, “Just Deadpool, baby boy.”

 

“I didn't think you’d ever come back for me,” Peter whispered his eyes going wide as the realization set in. He couldn't believe Wade was Deadpool. The man he’d pinned after since he was fourteen was his master.

 

Wade squeezed Peter tighter, “Oh baby you have no idea how long I thought about getting you. Shield had me on some bullshit assignments one after the other. I didn't think you’d even remember me.” Swallowing he ran his hands over the boys back it was time to rip the rest of the bandaid off, “Peter, I’ve been keeping you locked out of my mind and you deserve an explanation-”

 

“I know.”

 

“You. Know?”

 

Peter nodded blushing prettily, “You're kinda loud when you think and that aside, I can hear you from wherever you are in the house.”

 

Wade looked mortified, “Uh what uh..” the man cleared his throat, “..what have you heard.”

 

“Everything.”

 

“Elaborate,” Wade asked sounding weary.

 

“Well I...heard you every time you masturbated and you er humped me in your sleep after we bonded,” The boy rushed out, failing to mention his own participation, “But you only did that one time and it was nice I liked it.”

 

The man groaned hiding his face in his hands mumbling through them, ears bright red “You must have been so freaked out. I’m so sorry Peter.”

 

“No, no, but I was confused as to why you would be doing all that alone when I was right there.”

 

Wade looked up at Peter with a pained twist to his lips, “It wouldn't have been right, would’ve been taking advantage of you, I still feel like I’m taking advantage of you,” he admitted.

 

“I wish you would,” Peter hadn't meant to sound so breathless or demanding.

 

The man quirked a brow with a shadow of a smile and the boy immediately felt silly moving backward but the man didn't let the boy get far the pass pained expression quickly ironing out as he resettled the demon in his lap. "I'll see what I can do."

 

Wade felt much better now that he wasn't hiding anything from his baby boy and growing surer in the knowledge that Peter was just as desperate for him as he was for the boy. It felt like he could finally relax into the moment as well as allowing his body to react to all the contact he was making with Peters. Venturing a soft grin that Peter returned he lazily carded the wavy auburn hair.

 

Peter purred pressing into the hand as the man worked him into stuttering from his feline form to his human one.

 

“You know most don’t consider it a full bonding unless both witch and familiar bind minds,” Wade murmured thoughtlessly his hand moving behind the boy's ears. 

 

“Oh?” Peter looked suddenly nervous his eyes flitting away from Wades.

 

“We don’t have to until you're ready though.” Wade quickly spoke up feeling the anxiety growing from Peter like a knife in his side. Gods he was such an idiot, always scaring his baby boy.

 

“No! I mean yes,” Peter corrected quickly, “I just have some things that I..I need to confess as well,” the familiar half-whispered.

 

Wade laughed, “I know you ate the last pack of Oreos it's no biggie.” Belatedly he realized the boy was trembling, “Peter, Peter, what's wrong?”

 

“I’ve been seducing you for weeks,” Peter blurted looking like he wanted to evaporate from sight.

 

Wade tried to keep the laugh from bubbling out, “Seducing? Me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little excerpt from Chapter 15 it contains spoilers kinda,
> 
> *****************************************************************
> 
> An inferno of sweet cruelty burned behind the lovely sea blue. An equally both parts sweet and cruel smile dripped as he watched Peter intently, “You want me to take control, want me to punish you, spank you, yank you around, make you mine?”
> 
> *****************************************************************


	15. Fifteen, Silver Compass

“I’ve been seducing you for weeks,” Peter blurted looking like he wanted to evaporate from sight.

 

Wade tried to keep the laugh from bubbling out, “Seducing? Me?”

 

The boy nodded mournfully worrying his bottom lip, “I er-uh dream slipped ideas..well uh more like scenarios. Scenario.”

 

“Which ones?” 

 

Wade's dick was also rather curious.

 

“Just one,” Peter whispered (not registering that Wade had asked “which one”) looking everywhere but at the darkening aquamarine orbs zeroed in on him.

 

“Elaborate.”

 

Peter gulped, looking up and then quickly away twisting his hands nervously, “I chained you down...to the bed.”

 

“Oh.” That dream. The one that totally hadn't infused itself into his every waking (and unconscious) moment. The one that he most certainly hadn’t replayed in his head so many times he knew it inside and out. The dream that definitely did not have him eyeing Peter’s collar fingers itching to grab him by it (he knew touching a Silvers collar was simply not done but gods how he wanted to). 

 

The witch felt heat spread from his stomach down into his crotch. Okay, well, it made sense why he remembered the dream so vividly. 

 

All the “accidentally” touching Peter had done during their moons cycle began to feel less accidental. The little shit he thought grinning, he was an idiot for not catching on. A damn crazy love struck idiot.

 

There were so many questions that he should have asked, much more important questions than the one rattling his skull. Questions like: were there any other abilities Peter had failed to mention, how had he gotten so good at dream slipping, could he dream slip into other witches, familiars and mortals minds. Instead, he simply breathed, “Is that how you like it?” Squeezing experimentally on the boy's wrist (which he held firmly fearing the boy would try to teleport away). He grinned at the soft and yet oh so carnal moan from the recipient, the sweetest music to his ears. Wade's body was turning into a furnace as he remembered the way Peter offered himself up.

 

Peter flushed in answer still not making eye contact sure that if he did he’d combust into ash. His thoughts were a choppy mess, leaping from one bad scenario to the another. He just wished Wade would do something, the wait was killing him. Was he mad, disgusted, betrayed? Was this the end? If it was he realized he didn't regret one damn thing.

 

A minute passed before the man spoke, an agonizing minute during which Peter prayed for a quick death, his shoulders tense rising closer to his ears like he was anticipating a blow.

 

When Wade did speak his voice was gentle, curling around the boy like a warm blanket, “Do you want me to do those things to you, Peter?” The boy’s eyes were downcast but Wade knew he’d heard him and slowly the boy nodded yes. Smiling knowingly Wade massaged the boy's wrist tenderly and then he squeezed tighter than before. 

 

There would be bruises in the morning.

 

Peter let out a stunned yelp, head shooting up, eyes finally locking with Wade’s. 

 

Eyes which had now turned impossibly dark stared back at Peter, an inferno of sweet cruelty burning behind the terrifying and lovely, now, hurricane blue. An equal parts sweet and cruel smile dripped from his lips as he watched Peter intently, not a hint of him was mad, disgusted, or betrayed.

 

Peter felt like a deer in the headlights unable to move. He was still holding his breath, silver eyes darting from Wade's mouth to the consuming blue pulling him toward the edge.

 

“I’m not mad Peter, I promise,” Wade hushed at the shocked demon in his lap, filthy thoughts he’d tried so long to tamp down were swirling as he loomed over the kid. "Tell me baby boy what do you want me to do huh?"

 

The familiar opened his mouth gasping on quietly on the breath he'd finally taken. His mouth, still, unable to form words.

 

Taking mercy on Peter, Wade supplied what the currently whiplashed youth couldn't articulate, “You want me to take control, want me to punish you, spank you, yank you around, make you mine?” While he spoke Wade laid the boy on his back, covering him like a shield as his hands left the boys wrist moving to comb through the familiars slightly damp hair.

 

The demon nodded frantically practically vibrating out of his clothes, his mouth parting with rapture, hands bunching in the man’s shirt. He wanted it and he’d do anything, say anything. This seemed to trigger his body to remind him how much he wanted a master to claim him. No, not a master, he wanted Wade, his collar burning against his neck refusing to be ignored. He wanted to be truly bond, not just body's.

 

No more secrets. No more hiding how he felt worrying whether what he was doing was the proper thing a familiar should do. No more covert glances he wanted to look at Wade and look and look.

 

Time began to crawl as he took Wade's hand and began moving it towards his neck. The chilly press of fear was still tugging at him but so was the hunger to be known, to let Wade seen how completely ready he was.

 

Realizing what the boy was doing Wade yanked his hand back but the boy's grip was like steel and he was reminded how much power hid under the lanky frame. “Peter-” the fire in Wade's turning into a flickering flame of uncertainty. He’d seen what Silvers turned into when they were touched.

 

“It's okay, I won’t hurt you, I'd never hurt you,” Peter rasped, his eyes pleading for Wade to trust him. And that was all it took. One look. One drop of courage to weather the inconceivable.

 

When the man's fingers finally brushed the warm leather the boy let out a throaty purr eyes closing as he arched baring his throat submissively breath hitching when the man without hesitation open mouth kissed his Adams-apple. 

 

Wade, pulling back slowly, ran a timid fingertip over the enchanted clasp that would never open and shuddered as he was hit in his center with a volt of knee-weakening pleasure. It was an echo of what Peter felt he realized.

 

The boys purring intensified and he began digging his nails into the poor shirt dragging Wade closer (who didn't mind in the least).

 

Did all Silvers behave this way when having their collars touched by their masters, Wade wondered, but then the boy was grinding down and he happily abandoned the thought.

 

Peter made what could only be defined as a yowl, nearly head butting Wade. He was so close. Rubbing his still clothed dick against the man's thigh he keened loudly squeezing tight around the leg. He was still gripping Wade's hand that had curled into his collar while the other was wound into the man's tee-shirt, head filled with nothing but the smell of Wades sex.

 

Wade grinned, his pulse skyrocketing along with the boys. He could watch the familiar lost in ecstasy for forever but unfortunately he needed to step in, quickly, otherwise, this night was going to end too soon. Gripping the collar he used it to yank the boy back, mouth swallowing the frustrated whine. “Look at me,” Wade cooed leaning closer as his body heat soaked into Peter's grateful one, “I wanna see those beautiful eyes when I take you,” all the self-restraint and moral resolve Wade had been harboring had come apart at the seams. His hands slipped under the boy's thin shirt blunt nails dragging over trembling flesh. So close.

 

Peter whimpered as his smooth bare legs slid against Wades much more muscular and hairier ones.

 

“Look at me sweetheart,” Wade repeated kissing the boys cheekbone gently.

 

The familiar's eyes cracked open, bright silver and unfocused, “Pleease,” he begged trying to stay still.

 

The witch’s smile was devilish, eyes still on Peter he began planting kisses over the flushed demon, each one increasing into a feverish sting that had the boy undulating ferally, “You feel so good baby, taste so good.” Shifting the light body beneath him he felt the boys pre-cum making an increasing large damp spot in his shorts, “Don’t come unless I tell you, you can.”

 

Peter trembled under the words feeling submissive in ways only Wade could make him, “Y’es s-ssir.”

 

Wade, satisfied that the boy wasn't going to end the fun prematurely, gracelessly pulled the boy's shirt off tossing it over his shoulder so he could lick a taut pink nipple curling his tongue delicately around the nub before moving to the other repeating his teasing.

 

Peter hissed, reeling like an untethered kite his hands skimming over Wade before raking through the blondes hair. He needed to be grounded pressed completely down so he couldn’t move but then he completely veered off this train of thought when he noticed Wade tugging his own shirt off.

 

Ripping off his own shirt and slithering out of his boxers Wade sat up over the boy and spit into his hand before encircling his dick with brutal and practiced efficiency. He braced his hand on the headboard, breathing through his teeth. Feeling Peters eyes on him he shuddered stroking himself a few more times before looking down at the fascinated familiar. “Open your mouth Peter,” he practically snarled. 

 

The boy’s jaw popped in his haste to oblige.

 

Slowly easing into the boys wet heat he sucked in a lungful of air groaning as he watched the boys beautiful mouth stretch around him until he’d almost disappeared.

 

Peter made a startled huffing noise getting used to only breathing through his nose and quickly adjusted swirling his tongue as best he could with the little space left in his mouth his hands coming up to run over the sharp narrow hips.

 

Wade groaned stiltedly, threading a hand into the demon's hair he moved the boys head gently at first before picking up the speed moaning at the tantalizing slide of teeth and tongue.

 

Peter had never given oral and was more than happy to let Wade lead, finding he liked very much having the man’s hands in his hair guiding him. He tried to mimic what the witch had done to him earlier, hoping he could drive Wade to the same type of mind-blowing throes of euphoria. Dragging a little to sharp to be human nails over the mans ass the boy hummed at the ripple of shivers making the witch twitch.

 

“Fuuuck...so gooood baabby boy!” Wade slurred at the boy who might have been blushing but at that point, it was hard to tell.

 

He was getting closer with each wet tug the boy made lapping at his length and soon he was regrettably pulling the boy off to save him from choking down his spunk. Leaning back on his knees he lifted the kid into his lap with a soft grunt. 

 

They were both gasping as if they’d run a marathon and Peter was feeling light-headed yet incredibly satisfied when he saw the look on Wade's face.

 

The blondes hair was in beautiful disarray sticking up from where he must have run his hands through it and the familiar grinned, he loved seeing the man like this.

 

Leaning over the side of the bed Wade pulled out a bottle of lube and began slicking up the boy's fingers, “I’m going to fuck you-” he paused gauging the kids reaction checking to make sure the boy was okay with it. Making eye contact with the familiar who looked like he was about to devour Wade alive right there he got his answer, “- but first I want you to fuck your fingers. Can you do that for me, Peter, can you spread yourself for me?”

 

The boy’s entire face, including his ears, turned bright red but he nodded whispering yes. Yanking down his underwear Peter sighed as his dick was finally free. Spreading his legs in Wade's lap Peter reached between his thighs and gently pushed inside himself as Wade watched practically salivating with a sort of comical wolfishness. 

 

It didn't feel nearly as good as when Wade had done it but he continued until his entire finger was inside, a little tight but not painful.

 

“Okay?”

 

“It's okay.” Peter blushed feeling too seen.

 

Wade spread the boy's legs open further helping him lay back, “Add another finger.”

 

Peter shifted adding another and closing his eyes as the slight burn began. Carefully pressing at his walls it was starting to feel a little better but he still would have preferred Wade doing it and had to bite his cheek to keep from telling the man just that.

 

“Move ‘em in and out sweetheart,” Wade whisperer enjoying his breathtaking view.

 

Still a little afraid of hurting himself Peter moved slowly back and forth increasing how deep he went until he brushed something inside himself that made him yelp eyes flying open as his whole body spasmed uncontrollably.

 

“There it is," the witch grinned, “Keep going baby boy you're doing so good,” he purred stroking himself eyes trained on the beautiful Silver.

 

Peter glowed under the man’s encouragement writhing like a bitch in heat, head back one hand pistoling his hole while the other clutched his leaking cock.

 

“So good baby boy, you look so beautiful, so perfect for me.” Wade moved closer until he was hovering over the boy again, “You ready to add a third finger for me, Petey?”

 

But Peter was past taking direction, his body moving on pure instinct eyes turning into feline slits he began half shifting between forms.

 

The demon was utterly divine, godlike in an intoxicatingly alluring yet dangerous wont as he rose and fell on the bed, features flickering in the blink of an eye. Wade was almost afraid to touch the boy.

 

The familiar whined loudly trying and failing to take himself over the edge. He was crying, begging for release, his body aching everywhere it needed to be touched, filled, bitten. Peter was ready to start humping into the nearest pillow when he flinched feeling a warm hand on top of his.

 

“I gotcha Petey,” Wade hushed replacing the boy's fingers with his own.

 

Peter whimpered collapsing as Wade turned him on his side, finally returning fully to his human form. He'd just caught his breath when the witch slipped two fingers in spreading the already gaping hole and Peter yelped grinding down on the digits.

 

After a few quick strokes and then adding a third finger for good measure Wade turned Peter over onto his belly. Spreading the boy's legs he began pressing himself into the tight molten lava slowly letting the boy get used to his girth.

 

“Nggk,” Peter groaned incoherently twisting to look back at Wade who leaned forward brushing the curtain of Peter’s hair back to kiss him as their body’s melded into each other over and over.

 

Once he felt the boy’s body relax he snapped his hips forward burying himself to the hilt with a possessive growl.

 

Peter's back arched into a bow as his screams shook the room, eyes turning a blinding blue. The lights all over the room flickered into a dizzying seizure-inducing staccato. The lightbulb in the nearest lamp shattering but neither were paying attention nor did they notice the floating alarm clock or the other odds and ends defying gravity. All Peter could hear was the witch's stilted breathing in his ear, the ricochet of his heartbeat, nerve endings spinning wildly as he gripped the man grounding him and then the hand was back on his collar and he shrieked shrilly his body unable to take anymore.

 

The demon climaxed first, Wades sheer bodyweight the only thing keeping him from levitating. He had also somehow clamped down on one of Wade's hands, as the tremors racking his body lessened he let it slide from his mouth right before he blacked out.

 

The witch’s orgasm followed closely after, and while it didn't shake the ground under their feet or throw shelves across the room it wasn't any less powerful.

 

Pulling out with a broken hiss Wade got out of bed to find a warm towel doing his best to clean them both before he crawled back into bed. His arms felt like noodles as they pulled (dragged more like) the boy close, shifting away from the wet spot he snuggled into Peter’s back. Kissing the boys head gently the witch smiled lazily as the seconds between his blinks lengthened, “Love you baby boy.”

 

_________________________

 

At breakfast, the next morning everyone (a terrifying redhead might have had something to do with it) mustered the decency to politely ignore the fact that Peter and Wade were covered in hickies and other (clearly) sex-related bruises. Even Tony had the tact not to tease Wade about the teeth scape coloring the back of his neck or the bites on his hands.

 

The low-grade earthquake Peter had created was also not spoken of, however, a certain one-eyed man was going to be having a conversation about it with Wilson quite soon. 

 


	16. Sixteen, Beautiful Creatures

Peter and Wade, for their part, were wearing long-sleeve tees and long gym pants which hid the more illicit marks still nothing could conceal their scent. Every familiar at the table could smell the sex on them a mile away. That aside every one of the familiars had heard both men all last night. Well everyone, including the witches who hearing wasn't nearly as finetuned as the familiars, had heard Peter specifically and felt the subsequent earthquake.

They were nearly finished with breakfast which had been quite delicious, if not a bit awkward when Clint after getting Peters attention across the table gave the kid an eyebrow wiggle and less than covert thumbs up mouthing, "Holy shit, you're loud."

 

Peter choked on his waffle.

“You okay love,” Wade asked patting the boys back noticing Peters telling blush.

 

“Uh yes, just peachy,” Peter coughed eating faster than before.

 

Wade looked around sternly, ready to end the person causing his baby boy’s embarrassment but Clint was back to conversing with Sam and Buck as if nothing had happened.

 

_________________________

 

**Earlier that Morning**

 

Peter woke up before Wade and smiled into the solid body crushing him. 

 

The witch was doing his best impression of an octopus, long legs and arms wrapped around Peter snugly. 

 

Shifting so he wasn't being pancaked Peter inhaled the man deeply. Turning he winced softly. 

 

He had aches in some intimate spots that had him blushing but he loved the ache. 

 

Glancing down he frowned stomach dropping when he saw the man's hand with his teeth marks marring the top of his knuckles, it was angry and red inking out across the tan skin. 

 

As gently as he could Peter picked it up, he felt Wade flench in his sleep stirring before falling back. Letting out his breath the boy focused his essence, letting some of it slip into Wade. 

 

He healed the hand not completely, knowing that would get Wade suspicious, but enough so it was nothing but a little yellowish bruise with teeth indentations. 

 

Peter felt a little lightheaded but after a couple of mintutes, it went away. Smiling at his work the demon licked the man's hand helping speed the healing process along.

 

There was grumpy sound from where Wade was face planted in the bed, “Wh ‘ou lickin meh...”

 

Peter smiled kissing the hand he’d just healed, “It's 7:45 Wade.”

 

Wade cursed loudly shooting upright. His face was red and splotchy, hair flat on one side and sticking up on the other, and pale blue eyes blinking owlishly.

 

Utterly ridiculous and utterly beautiful Peter thought.

 

“Wupt!” Wade made an ungraceful attempt to sit up.

 

Gravity: 1, Wade: 0.

 

Peter burst out laughing, holding his side. 

 

The blonde who looked like he’d survived a small hurricane (which in a way he had) glared as glarefully as he could, which wasn't very convincing before doing a turtle scuttle searching for his phone, giving up sitting upright for the moment and then finally looking around the room. 

 

“What the hell! Peter, did you do this?”

 

Propping himself on his elbow the boy grimaced taking in the room.

 

The completely trashed room.

 

Both backpacks were tossed clear across the room, dressers upended, odds and ends scattered about. Glass from the broken lamps glistened in the soft light. Thankfully the windows, by some miracle, were unbroken. 

 

“Oh...erm...I guess but I don’t remember doing this.” Peter looked up at Wade with a sheepish grin, “I really don’t but I’ll fix it.”

 

Wade raised an eyebrow making a well-get-to-it gesture with his, freshly healed, hand.

 

Peter focused on where each thing should go until the room had returned to its previous pristiness.

 

Wade grinned flopping back on bed. The boy really was getting better he observed proudly. Running a hand down the boys back he was reminded that Peter was naked, and all Wades, he could touch that beautiful body whenever he wanted to. A smug little grin began spreading, “All that over some good dick, huh,” Wade purred winking at the boy who turned bright pink.

 

“Why I never...” Peter made an indignant huff using his telekinesis to yank the pillow out from under Wade’s head. Gathering the sheets around him he marched to the bathroom, “And to think I was going to give you a good morning blow job. You can forget that now.”

 

“Baby boy! I was just joking,” Wade called after him, the laugh bubbling out didn't help smooth his apology.

 

Turning to say something clever Peter tripped on the sheets losing his balance extremely unbefitting a feline (even if he was only part). The laugh behind him turned into a full out cackle cut short when Wade was swept off the edge of the bed yelping as landed on butt.

 

“Hah take that!” Peter giggled readying to tackle the man the moment he got up.

 

“Okay, two can play at that game!” Wade sputtered manipulating the sheet into a rope that snaked all the way up the boy making him squeal. “Yield?”

 

“Hell...NO!” Peter thrashed rolling around and giving the man all sorts of bad ideas gazing down at the naked boy tied up on the floor.

 

Smiling wickedly Wade stretched feigning nonchalance, “Well if you're not going to obey I suppose I should leave you here. Tied up. Until I decide you’ve had a long enough punishment.”

 

“You wouldn't?” Peter whined stopping his struggling to give Wade the biggest most innocent kitten eyes.

 

Wade licked his lips leaning down to brush a thick finger just below the collar, “Oh, but I would baby boy.”

 

Peter shivered at the man's tone parting his lip as the witch leaned ever closer as if closing in for a kiss and then stood back up.

 

Grinning at the desperate look on Peter’s tiny pinched face Wade chuckled darkly. He would never actually leave Peter tied up but seeing the boy so ready to beg always excited his dark soul, "Now say you're sorry, Petey and maybe I'll let you give me a blow job," the witch cooed teasingly kneeling over the boys lower half.

 

"Hell. No." Narrowing his eyes into cat slits Peter shut them, his ears twitching the first tell.

 

When they opened electric blue Wade started, despite having seen the boy change multiple times it still amazed him.

 

Peter's body began morphing shredding through the sheet until he towered over Wade in his demon form. Aura cloaked or no Wade still had a scent, Peter might not be able to use his telekinesis but he could still sit on the man. Peter leaned forward till they were eye to much larger eye and leered triumphantly.

 

“You’ll never fit in the shower like that baby boy,” Wade deadpanned.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to have some fun reveals and of course fluffy smut :)


	17. Seventeen, Pretty Little Witches

“Think we ought to heal these?” Peter asked running a finger over one of his bruises. He was already dressed and sitting cross-legged on the bed waiting for Wade to finish dressing.

 

Wade looked up from where he was tugging on a pair of long gym pants, “No, I like seeing them,” he purred hugging the boy from the back, smiling when Peter leaned into him relaxing easily. “Unless you don’t want anyone seeing them?”

 

Peter looked up grinning under his lashes coyly, “I don’t mind, if you don't.”

 

“You sure,” Wade asked seriously, large hands framing the warm small face, “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable...I mean...you know push you out of your comfort zone or anythin’. We are moving a little fast.”

 

The familiar laughed gently smoothing his hands over Wades. He loved that the moment it came to anything that might be making Peter uncomfortable even in the slightest, the man reverted to a virginy teen, it was absolutely adorable, “We are not moving too fast. In fact, all the other guys said they completely bonded and..you know had sex-” Peter blushed, “-with their master immediately after the bonding rite. Sam and Bucky both had sex with Steve within hours of just meeting so really we’re moving quite slow.”

 

Wade raised an eyebrow, he really didn't want to think about the good ol’ (old) American boy scout slamming meat, ew, Steve was like his grandpa, “You guys talked about a lot I see.”

 

The younger man flushed stuttering out that sex was Not all they’d talked about while Wade chuckled peppering kisses on the blushing boy. His blushing boy.

 

____________________

 

After breakfast, the two headed to elevators hand in hand on their way to Peters first health and wellness check-up. 

 

“Will I have to get a shot,” Peter asked worrying his bottom lip. He hated needles with a passion.

 

Wade grinned pulling the boy into a half hug, “Probably not we're just making sure you're in good health that's all.”

 

The boy nodded but he still looked nervous, “What about all the…” Peter pointed in the general direction of the hickies. “...do you think she’ll ask me about them?”

 

“If she has anything to say about them she can say it to me,” Wade growled his blue eyes snapping protectively. "Its none of her business."

 

Peters smile was a mile wide, he liked it when the witch was snappy, especially when it came to protecting him.

 

______________________

 

Peter was oddly quiet as he and Wade walked into Dr. Helen Cho’s office. 

 

The muteness continued as he changed into the thin hospital gown that the friendly young nurse gave him and he barely made eye contact with her.

 

“You okay,” Wade asked sitting next to the boy, on the examination table as they waited for the doctor.

 

The familiar nodded giving the older man a tight-lipped smile while his stomach flipped back and forth tightening around the waffles he’d just eaten. He knew this wouldn't be anything like his “physicals,” at Saint Margaret’s but just being in the bright sterile room was making him jumpy. He wondered if Wade would be mad if he asked if they could just leave. Mentally sighing he knew Wade wouldn't be mad but he wouldn't let the subject rest until Peter told him everything. No more secrets they'd said. 

 

Well, this wasn't exactly a secret he just wasn't volunteering any information.

 

The witch watched Peter closely, something wasn't right. This wasn't normal doctor visit jitters, he could feel Peters fear through the bond. Fear about taking the physical? He was about to ask if the boy was really, “okay,” when Dr. Cho knocked on the door before entering. 

 

“Hello, Wade, Peter, I’m doctor Helen Cho.” The slender Korean woman offered her hand first to Peter and then Wade, smiling brightly as she busied about setting up various instruments. “How are you feeling today Peter?”

 

“Uh good,” Peter mumbled scrutinizing everything the woman did.

 

“That's always good to hear, okay can I have your right arm.”

 

The familiar didn't move.

 

“Peter?” Wade prompted, after the moment stretched uncomfortably on, squeezing the boys left hand softly. "You wanna give her your right arm bud."

 

“Right!” Peter flushed extending his arm to the doctor who smiled gently. “Sorry..” he muttered blushing.

 

“It's okay, I’m just checking your blood pressure.” She began talking him through everything that was happening and going to happen as she wrapped the cuff around his forearm. The familiar was so nervous his  systolic blood pressure had risen higher than she knew was normal for demons, gently smoothing a hand over the pale arm the witch let a soothing calming energy slip into the boy smiling to herself when she felt the familiar let out a soft relaxed breath.

 

Peter suddenly felt a cool rush of calming energy entering his body. It felt like the anxiety-noose that had been wrapped around his throat was being loosened. 

 

After that, everything went by much smoother. Dr. Cho was very kind, respectful and professional, never treating Peter like he was a little kid or beating around the bush about anything. She asked a lot of questions about Peter’s diet, exercise routine and some personal questions that made him blush and stutter but Wade helped him through them, not letting go of the boy's hand.

 

The strength of the bond between the two was not lost on the young doctor, and she had to restrain herself from commenting on it. “Okay, all that's left is your form check, then we’ll gauge your essences and you two can get out of here.”

 

Peter grinned, not bothering to hide how relieved he was to know the visit was almost over.

 

“Let's start with feline.”

 

Peter shivered transforming into his cat form, silver eyes turning into thin slits under the bright lights.

 

Cho nodded writing something down on the chart before she began checking him over, “And now demon.”

 

Peter hopped down from the table and both of the adults made room for him. Moving down onto his hunches so he would hit his head on the ceiling the boy transformed into his demon form.

 

Doctor Cho raised an impressed eyebrow, “You’re very large for your age. Silvers typically develop much slower but it's not uncommon and definitely not anything to worry about,” she amended checking the familiar over thoroughly.

 

Wade smirked as Peter purred proudly accidentally knocking a chair over with his happy kitty-cat tail.

 

“You can go back to your human form now if you like,” Helen said looking up from her chart with an amused expression. 

 

Peter blushed mumbling another apology as Wade bit back a giggle.

 

“Now, what is the name of your house?”

 

Peter stiffened, “Um..I don’t know..I was abandoned at an orphanage when I was four,” Peter admitted glancing from the doctor to Wade, “Most don’t know what house they’re from at Saint Margaret’s. I was just..surrendered.”

 

“And they have no records of your parents or possible siblings, nothing hinting at where you came from, nothing?”

 

Peter shook his head no looking down at his feet he hated talking about his past. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. Knowing he’d been thrown away like trash was bad enough he didn't need some strange doctor digging into it. Besides his past didn't matter. Not anymore. The only thing that mattered was his future with Wade.

 

Feeling the boy's emotions plummeting Wade quickly stepped in, “They have no records besides what's already on file,” Wade answered curtly, gently smoothing a  finger over the boy's hand he glared at the woman. Frankly, he didn't like her line of questioning it was invasive and unnecessary, and most importantly it was upsetting Peter. She’d probed his baby boy enough for one day, “You said you were going to gauge his essences and then we could leave?”

 

“Ah yes, we’ll come back to this another time,” she breezed ignoring Wade's scowl.

 

“I want to leave now,” Peter whispered so quietly only Wade heard.

 

In an instant, Wade was standing, “We’re leaving,” Wade announced scooping up the boy's clothes handing them to Peter and ushered the flustered doctor out, “We’ll schedule an appointment another time. Thank you,” he closed and locked the door turning to hug Peter, “I’m so sorry about that baby boy. I promise you won’t ever have to talk about that if you don’t want to again.”

 

Peter’s smile was watery, “Thank you, Wade,” he sighed burying his face in the man's chest. He felt pathetically weak. 

 

Wade grinned gently, “Let's get you dressed, yeah, we’re meeting up with Sam, Steve, and Bucky later for sparing.” 

 

__________________________________  

 

Dr. Cho tapped her pen against her clipboard nervously watching as the witch walked towards the elevator with the familiar tucked under his arm. The man was whispering something that was making the boy giggle. Smiling she pulled out her phone and dialed the only number in the phone's contacts.

 

“Speak.”

 

“It's him.”

 

The other line was silent for a couple of seconds, “You're positive.”

 

Cho’s smile slipped off her porcelain white face if there was one thing she hated it was being second-guessed. “Positive.”

 

There was silence over the line again for a beat longer than before and then the line went dead.

 

______________________

 

Wanda let out the breath she’d been holding, all but sagging into the wall behind her as she let the phone drop from her suddenly shaking hands, she’d waited so long for this, “I’m coming for you little brother.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Update: I'm going to be putting this on hold for a while, I'm going back to university and I really need to button down and focus but I promise I will finish it, a million sorry's and thank you's for all your sweet comments and all the kudos. Everyone who has followed this crappy fic from the beginning I seriously love you, please don't hate me. I will be back! Sorry sorry sorry again :( xx


	18. Eighteen, What a Wicca Thing to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy I'm back!:}

As soon as the elevator doors closed Wade kissed the top of Peter’s head, hugging him snugly and rubbed small circles into the tiny back, smiling when he felt the tension melting from the small frame, “I’m so sorry baby boy.”

 

Peter shrugged keeping his face tucked into Wade's chest, he felt so drained and embarrassed. Why did it even matter? It shouldn't, right?

 

After a few minutes of silence, Wade kissed the boy again, “Talk to me Petey,” Wade tilted the boys chin up searching the silver eyes, “Talk to me.”

 

“You already knew,” it wasn't a question and it didn't need an answer but Peter felt it clawing angrily at his throat as he stared up into the endless blue.

 

The witch let out a slow breath hugging the boy tighter, “Yes. They told me you’d been surrendered.”

 

Peter laughed dryly. “Surrendered. Makes it sound so humane.”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

There was that question again.

 

“It matters to me,” Peter snapped trying to pull away.

 

Wade was having none of it. He needed to stop this whole train, “I love you, Peter,” Wade forced the boy to hold eye contact, “I want you to be with me forever. Where you came from doesn't matter,” taking a deep breath he smiled at the boy who was watching him closely, “I can never understand what you’ve gone through, what you're going through but you don’t need to do it alone. I’ll always be here beside you.”

 

“You love me?”

 

The witch laughed softly, combing his hands through the copper curls, “Yes,” he whispered punctuating it with a gentle kiss as the doors dinged open and two Sheild agents stepped on. 

 

“Good morning sir,” both agents said simultaneously in the creepy synced way they had a penchant for doing.

 

“Morning,” Wade drawled grinning at the boy who was practically dragging him off the lift.

 

“Worst timing ever,” Peter hissed glancing both ways before tugging Wade into a service closet slamming the door shut with more force than was necessary.

 

The giggle and snarky remark about their current location was cut short when Peter pulled Wade down kissing him thoroughly.

 

When Peter finally released Wade's lips he pressed their foreheads together, “I love you too, so, so much.”

 

Wade laughed breathlessly, “Good, good,” returning to the kiss with fresh eagerness.

 

Pulling back again Peter grinned with a naughty twinkle in his silver eyes, “Hmm, we’ve got ten minutes before you're late.” Slipping to his knees he began pulled the elastic band around Wade's pants down.

 

“ Pet-”

 

_____________________________

 

Tony was leisurely walking to his and Bruce's lab, sipping his cavity-inducing, brain-melting, triple espresso caramel macchiato, when he heard a muffled moan followed by a sharp curse and a dull thump coming from a closet.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fucccck yes! Godddd baby...yessss-”

 

It was unmistakably Wades voice. 

 

Shaking his head with a grin Tony pulled up the squads group chat titled: **SHhh Fight Club**.

 

**Tone: Raise ur hand if you’ve ever gotten a blow job in a closet at the tower [smirky face emoji]**

 

Chuckling as he imagined Wade's face going purple he continued to the lab. Tony had only gotten around the corner when his phone let out a series of dings.

 

**Hawkeye: [Raised hand emoji]**

 

**Buck: [Raised hand emoji]**

 

**Sammy: [Raised hand emoji]**

 

**Rode:  [Raised hand emoji]**

 

**Cap: I will neither confirm nor deny [blushing face emoji]**

 

**Natasha Romanoff: [ 3 laughing face emoji’s]**

 

**Tone: Jesus Christ! U people r filthy**


	19. Nineteen, Under Your Spell

“Where the hell is Wilson!” Fury growled, hands on his hips as he glared out the large window, his limited supply of patience had been exhausted 30 minutes ago.

 

“According to his tracker...in a service closet,” Hill answered, frowning at her tablet. 

 

After “misplacing” the mercenary one-to-many times Shield had injected him with a tracker much to Wades. What they didn't know was that the witch had already figured out, thanks to one Weasel, how to disable the tracker and scramble the coordinates.

 

“He's moving now on his way here, sir.”

 

The one eyed man swiveled back towards the window, “Have I mentioned how much I’d like to throw him head first out of a moving vehicle.”   
  


“Yes, sir, I believe you have,” Maria Hill replied a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. 

 

“Well it bares repeating.”

 

Wade bounced into the large conference room, 40 minutes late and beaming brightly albeit a bit disheveled. He had made a valiant effort to fix his hair though.

 

Maria raised an eyebrow at the blonde’s cheerful disposition. Absolutely no one was ever excited to have a meeting Fury, especially one called so abruptly. Director Nick Fury was not the sort of man people went out of their way to talk with, agents broke their backs to avoid riding in an elevator with him.

 

“Fury, Hill! What's this about?” Wade asked, cheerfully sliding into one of the chairs at the long table and propping his feet up on the table.

 

Fury turned to glare at Wade with enough forced to melt steel.

 

Wade smiled sheepishly removing his booted feet from the table, “Right, sorry I’m late, I uh got a bit lost. Big building-tower..and all. But I did-”

 

“You know what I don’t like-” Nicholas Joseph Fury interrupted crossing his arms.

 

“Binoculars,” Wade interjected as seriously as he could muster.

Fury ignored the comment, “-being woken up at 2 in the morning, to be informed the tower is experiencing a 5.4 magnitude earthquake and that it originated from a familiar belonging to one of our agents.” 

 

Wade blanched, opening his mouth and then shutting it when Fury gave him his signature motherfucker-I-speak-you-listen stare. “Sir, Peter- my familiar didn't do that on purpose. I’ll make sure it doesn't happen again.”

 

“That's a fucking understatement, I had half a mind to extract him right then.”

 

The blonde smirked to himself,  _ ha extract, _ mumbling, “Yeah good luck with that.”

 

“What was that Wilson,” Fury snapped.

 

“Nothing sir.”

 

“I want a full evaluation of his powers by Romanoff and background on my desk today.  Have him ready at 2 in the simulation room.”

 

Wade was about to add that he didn't know where Fury’s office and thus where his desk was but Hill shook her head at the blonde from over Nick’s shoulder. “Sir, Peter just got a check-up this morning and it didn't go very well. I don’t think he's ready for another invasive evaluation of his powers could we reschedule this to next week.”

 

Fury cocked his head, “When I want your opinion, Wilson, I’ll ask for it,” Fury boomed, “Your father can’t save your hide this time.”

 

Fuck that old man, Wade thought but held his tongue.

 

Taking the blonde's silence as confirmation that he’d rattled the witch enough Fury left with a swish of his dark trench coat.

 

“Prick,” Wade whispered when Fury was safely out of earshot.

 

___________________________

 

Sam, Bucky, and Clint had fully adopted Peter as their little brother which explained his current location in Sam’s lap scenting as the boys planned their mini-vacation. 

 

None of the familiars at Saint Margaret’s had ever scented with Peter, as such he was both eager and nervous.

 

“What do you do when you go camping,” Peter asked delicately sniffing along the other demons collarbone and chest. 

 

Sam let the boy scent him for a minute before answering, “Well it's a 2-hour hike to the river and then we go kayaking to the other side.”

 

“Kayaking?”

 

“A kayak is a boat it's pretty slim and narrow,” Bucky explained licking his lips as Peter began rubbing Sam’s hand against his face, "You can ride with me."

 

Sam shot his mate a look over Peter's head,  _ “Really Barnes.” _

 

_ “I’m not doing anything,” _ Bucky replied back telepathically as he grinning devilishly.

 

“I’ve never been in a boat,” Peter murmured unaware of silent conversation, “is the water very cold.”

 

“You’ll be wearing a wetsuit it’ll keep you warm,” Bucky assured holding out his arms for Peter who crawled over to him so he could scent the other familiar. “Can you swim?” Buck asked sniffing the boy deeply making sure his hands didn't stray lower than to hold the boy.

 

“Not very well.”

 

“I can teach you if you want.” 

 

“Peter?”

 

The boy looked up from where he was rubbing his face into Bucky’s neck and smiled brightly at his master who was looking sorely miffed. “Wade! How was your meeting?”

 

“Good,” the man replied, curtly motioning for the boy to come.

 

“Later guys,” Peter called kissing Bucky’s cheek as he got out of his lap.

 

Wade swallowed his irritation and ignored the knowing look Clint and Sam were giving him. 

 

The witch knew familiars were cats at heart and Peter was just excited to have familiars to scent with but it didn't make seeing him snuggling up on the winter fucking soldier any less infuriating.

 

“Bye Petey,” the group called back grinning at two.

 

Wade took Peter’s hand and marched stiffly away.

 

“Wade,” Peter whispered looking up at the man, “are you mad?” he could feel discontent crackling through their bond.

 

The witch tried to calm himself and waited until they were in the elevator before he answered, “I’m not mad its just kissing has...different meanings for humans.”

 

Peter looked confused, “But you're not human and neither am I.”

 

Wade sighed but smiled, “True,” he said pulling the boy close and smoothing a hand over the demons porcelain skin as he tried to think of a way to explain why he didn't want anyone to touch his baby boy, “we're uh in a relationship, of sorts, and  you're mine so I only want you to kiss me.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes huffing, “Fine, then you can’t kiss anyone else either.”

 

The witch smiled, the boy was already developing an attitude, “Deal.”

 

"What about licking." Now Peter was purposefully being a little shit.

 

"Absolutely not!"

 

“Does this also mean I can’t go camping with them?” Peter pouted crossing his arms.

 

Wade pretended like he was thinking about it, “Who's going to be there?”

 

“Clint, Sam, Bucky and Loki.”

 

“Loki!”

 

“Yeah I don’t know why he's going he doesn't even like outdoorsy stuff. Oh please let me go, Wade. I really want to go kayaking!”

 

The blonde laughed grinning at the boys once worried face, “Of course you can go, just no more kissing or sleeping with the other familiars.”

 

Peter smiled realizing what he was feeling from Wade was jealousy, “Are you jealous Wade?”

 

“What! No! I don’t get jealous,” Wade insisted puffing out his chest.

 

The Silver giggled hugging Wade's middle, “You feel a little jealous.”

 

“Well should I be jealous,” Wade asked raising an eyebrow seriously.

 

“Never. I will always be yours alone.” Peter assured kissing the man deeply and letting all his feelings of love sweep through the witch. 

 

He never wanted his man to doubt his love ever.

 

Wade felt slightly embarrassed from the amount of relief he felt but pulled back, he had to know, “Were they kissing you too?”

 

“Wade.”

 

“I’m just curious.” 

 

“You know there's nothing sexual when we familiars kiss at least not for my part…but we can smell when someone is aroused.”

 

Wade wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, “Oh?.”

 

Peter grinned, before looking a little confused, “Well I think Bucky likes to watch. He got...aroused from watching me scent Clint and Sam.”

 

Wades eyebrows nearly shot off his forehead “Likes to watch huh...” he’d always wondered what sort of kinky Steve, Sam and Bucky got up to, especially since Steve was the most old fashioned buttoned-up young-old-man he’d ever met. A slow lopsided grin spread across his face. “Likes to watch.”

 

Peter squinted at the grinning spaced out man and began probing at his mind only to feel suddenly locked out, “Wade what was-”

 

The witch chuckled stroking the boy's collar, “No peaking without permission baby boy. Okay, I have some good news and some bad news.”

 

“Good news first please.”

 

Wade hooked a finger inside the collar, “Good news is I’m going to take you back to our room and remind you how very much mine you are.”

 

Peter let out a happy purr pressing into the man, “You could remind me right here,” and levitated so he could kiss the witch soundly wrapping his legs around the mans waist. 

 

“Fuck, Peter, you little minx,” Wade groaned pulling the boy back but half contemplating fucking the demon right there.

 

Peter whined licking the man's hand and smiling when he smelled the man’s precum through his pants.

 

“Are you trying to kill me,” the Wade choked out bracing himself against the door.

 

“What's the bad news?” Peter purred, innocently sucking Wades index finger into his mouth, grinning around the digit as he felt the man's grip on his collar tighten.

 

Wade made an intelligible squeak before he pressed the emergency stop on the elevator and flipped the boy around pressing him up against the wall, “Feet on the ground Peter.” 

 

The boy quickly stopped levitating and tried to look over his shoulder, “Master?”

 

The witch nearly came on the spot, “Don’t move,” he ground out. Pulling the boy's soccer shorts down Wade got on his knees and pulled the boys ass cheeks apart ghosting his already wet finger over the lovely pink hole.

 

“Wadeee,” Peter moaned and the lights in the lift began flickering as his nails shredded the metal wall like it was paper.

 

The witch quickly pulled back and used his own powers to put a temporary dampener around Peter’s powers, “None of that baby boy.” 

 

“I’m sorry..I..cacan't help...it,” Peter whimpered trying to grind back against Wade.

 

Wade kissed between the dimples on the boys lower back before standing up and pulling up the boys pants. He needed to create a suitable dampener until the boy learned how to control his powers. The last thing he needed was Fury finding out about this. When he turned the boy around Peter was softly sobbing hands covering his beet-red face. “Oh baby no, no don’t cry you didn't do anything wrong we’re gonna finish this when we get back to the room. Its okay Petey!”

 

Peter hiccuped peeking up at the man, “I’m..so-srry, I wa wasnt good.”

 

"Baby youre good youre so good," the witch kissed the boys hands until he lowered them, “You have nothing to be sorry about baby,” Wade picked up his demon cradling him to his chest until the boy stopped shaking. Starting the lift again Wade kissed Peters hunched shoulder, “Its okay baby boy, you're okay.”

 

Peter transformed into his feline form tucking his tail around himself.

 

The familiar was quiet the whole way back to the room keeping his face tucked completely out of sight as Wade carried him.

 

Wade laid the boy down on the bed, “I’m going to put up a dampener around us it'll feel weird but I'll just keep it up until we're done okay.”

 

Peter transformed back into his human form and nodded pulling his knees protectively up against his chest.

 

The older man bit his lip worriedly, this wasn't good. “Sweetheart look at me. I love you, handsome boy, it is okay to not be able to control yourself, it's very common, I promise. Hulk once nearly brought a whole apartment building down on accident.”

 

Peter peeked up wiping his eyes, “Really?”

 

Wade chuckled scooting up behind the boy pulling him into his lap, “Yep, it's not your fault, it’s mine, I should’ve talked to you about this and started training you to control your powers better.”

 

The small demon gave Wade a watery smile, “Do you still want to have sex with me?”

 

“Do you still want to have sex with Me?” Wade asked kissing the boys slightly wet nose.

 

Peter blushed giggling, “Yes.”

 

_______________________

 

**2 PM**

**Peter’s examination**

 

“He's very good for being so young,” Steve whispered from where he and Wade stood watching Peter spar with Nat.

 

The redhead was pulling no punches as she forced the familiar to adapt on the fly.

 

Wade grinned proudly as Peter used his tail the way Wade had taught him, “Yeah, he is.”

 

Clearing his throat the Captain choose his words carefully before speaking, “Fury may want to talk to you after this so be prepared.”

 

Wade rolled his eyes, “He's never liked me.”

 

“It would help if you didn’t antagonize him.”

 

Wilson crossed his arms staring daggers at the fellow blonde, "You're supposed to be on my side."

 

Steve raised both hands in a ‘I’m not trying to start another argument stance’, “You can’t lie, you rile him up on purpose.”

 

“And that what entitles him to fuck with me and my familiar,” the witch snapped.

 

“Of course not and he isn't. Peter is just unusual and Fury’s paranoid,” Steve assured. “Plus he did create an earthquake the other night. That raises some flags.”

 

Wade didn't even try to hide his grin.

 

Looking up the two men noticed a man had appeared next to where Fury, Hill stood watching Peter and Natasha. The strange witch was a short, thin and balding man with a permanently pinched look on his face as he scribbled furiously into a notebook.

 

“Who is he,” Wade asked nodding toward the man.

 

“A High Councilman’s clerk.”

 

“What the fuck are they doing sending one of their freaks without telling me,” Wade snarled half starting towards the witch.

 

The clerk glanced over at the two blondes before returning to his notes.

 

Steve caught Wade by the arm, “Relax, it's just a precaution.”

 

“Precaution?”

 

Rogers motioned towards the stairs.

 

Wade followed begrudgingly after giving the weedy little clerk a seething glare.

 

“When was the last time you were in court?” Steve asked bluntly.

 

The other witch rolled his eyes shrugging, “I go when I’m requested. Court is pointless, nothing of importance ever happens. It's just a bunch of old fucks getting their rocks off on criminalizing shit they do every day.”

 

“That may be true but you are on the Council so whether you like it or not what you do is always going to be scrutinized.”

 

“And what having a familiar who can create one tiny earthquake is suspicious?”

 

Steve sighed, “No but a Councilman was murdered this morning and nobody knows why so yes suspicion is circling. Your father might-”

 

“I don’t talk to him,” Wade deadpanned. “Who kicked the bucket?”

 

“Pierce.”

 

Wade chuckled dryly, “Well, a lot of people hated Pierce. I hated Pierce, Fury hated Pierce, Pierce’s wife hated Pierce. It be harder to find someone who didn't want to kill him.”

 

“I know,” Steve replied thoughtfully. “Look I’m not saying the two are related but don’t start unnecessary trouble just let them do their review of Peter, its not like it'll come to anything.”

 

Wade nodded but he felt a sick feeling in his gut, something was definitely off members didn't get iced on the regular and who would be bold enough?

 

When they returned the clerk was gone.

 

“Wilson.”

 

“Fury,” Wade replied trying his damndest to not add something snarky as the tall bald man loomed over him.

 

“Your familiar's file is pretty damn thin,” the man raised an explain-yourself-eyebrow.

 

“He was surrendered they didn't have a background file on where he came from.”

 

“And you thought it wise to bond with a familiar with no background information. You have any idea the shit storm I’m already dealing with and now I’ve got the High Council breathing down my neck.”

 

Wade clenched his jaw, he could feel Steve in his head trying to relax him. “I’ve bonded with Peter I know him, I’ve been in his head. He's not a security risk the Council has nothing to worry about.”

 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t trust your judgment on what is and isn't a security risk,” Fury retorted curtly, “he's not approved for any fieldwork until I say so.”

 

“Sir, the helicopter is waiting,” Hill spoke up. Just in time as Wade was considering ripping out the witches good eye.

 

________________________

 

Peter was guzzling Gatorade watching Wade, Steve and a man wearing all black and an eyepatch talking in the observation loft. He couldn't hear them but he could tell eyepatch guy was saying something that was making Wade angry.

 

“Pete, why don’t you go shower off,” Nat called from where she was zipping up her gym bag.

 

“Who is he?” Peter pointed towards the man in all black.

 

“Fury, he's the Head of Shield.”

 

“I don’t think we like him,” Peter said rubbing his shoulder suddenly feeling cold. Wade's anger was buzzing in his ears.

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow, “We?”

 

“Wade doesn't like him. I can feel it,” the boy shivered.

 

“That happens when you bond. Your feelings can start to blur, and it might seem like a nice thing but you are two distinctly different people. Don’t let Wade's feelings toward someone dictate yours. You have to make your own assumptions separate from Wade’s. Okay?” Nat turned Peters face towards her, “Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Peter agreed laughing when the woman tickled his chin.

 

“Good, now get out of here you smell like an old sock.”

 

Peter giggled skipping off to the showers.

 

Looking back up at the four Natasha frowned.

 

____________________________

 

**2:30 PM**

**LaGuardia Airport**

 

Wanda stood in the only shadow scanning the stream of tired disembarking passengers. Squinting when she saw the tall slender white-haired man. Somehow despite getting off of a 10-hour flight the familiar looked like he’d stepped out of GQ magazine. Subconsciously she stood straighter trying hard not to fidget with her sleeve as the man walked towards her his shades glinting harshly in the midday sun.

 

“My little  fiică, let me look at you...” the man said brushing a warm finger under the woman's chin.

 

Wanda tried not to shrink under the man's gaze and smiled tightly.

 

“...you look like an American.”

 

“That was the point father,” Wanda replied briskly taking the man's luggage, leaving him to follow her to the car.

 

As soon as they were speeding out of the city towards the safe house the older man took off his sunglasses, silver eyes squinting at the brightness, “Where is my son?”

 

Wanda chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, “We’ve decided to reschedule the extraction, it's too dangerous right now.” 

 

“It's always dangerous when dealing with witches,” the man growled.

 

“We felt…”

 

“We?” The man interrupted sharply, looking the crimson-haired woman down “Are you not in charge daughter?”

 

The younger familiar bristled, “I am in charge, it is my coven and we move when I say so. I felt it was too dangerous.”

 

The man raised an eyebrow.

 

Wanda squeezed the steering wheel mentally calming herself, reaching between them she handed her father a folder with the surveillance photos they’d taken “He's in the tower, his...master…”

 

Erik  hissed at the word.

 

Wanda glanced at her father before continuing, “...rarely lets him out of his sight but we have someone on the inside. There’s going to be camping trip it’ll just be the familiars. That's when we’ll extract him.”

 

Erik nodded curtly, “I see,” opening the folder he promptly stopped listening to his daughter the instant he saw the first photo. “Deadpool.”

 

“Father?” 

 

The photo of Peter laughing arms wrapped around the blonde who was kissing his cheek crinkled in the man's hand and slowly the paper caught fire, “I want the witch too.”

 

The younger familiar slammed her foot on the break turning to look incredulously at her father. Angry horns blared at them from the other motorist, “Have you lost your mind? Getting Pyotr out will be difficult enough and you want us to kidnap a witch.”

  
“Don’t fear  my little  fiică,  I will be taking the witch myself,” the man hissed flicking the ashes out the window.


	20. Twenty, Born Under a Bad Sign

“Is your phone charged? You remember to pack your sunscreen and your waterproof charger and your snacks-”

 

Peter giggled hugging Wade, “Yes, yes, yes and yes. It's just two days, I won’t even be able to finish all these snacks.”

 

“Going full mom eh,” Bucky joked winking at Peter who blushed.

 

Wade gave the bionic armed familiar a pointed look, “Hilarious Astro boy.”

 

Peter friendly swatted Bucky away before turning back to Wade, “I’ll be fine love.” 

 

Wade sighed but smiled down at the boy, “I’ll miss you.”

 

“And I’ll miss you.”

“He's not going to war, Jesus Christ wrap it up,” Sam shouted.

 

 “Common! Chop, chop, we’re burning daylight!” Clint called from the driver side of the jeep.

 

Hugging Wade one last time the boy slipped on the ridiculously tinted sunglasses Tony had given him and hopped in the backseat between Sam and Bucky blowing a kiss to Wade, “I love you,” he shouted.

 

Bucky made a vomit face slamming the door shut as Clint floored it tearing out of the drive, far too fast.

 

Steve chuckled clapping the man who was worriedly watching the jeep speed away on the shoulder, “He’ll be fine, Wade.”

 

“Fucking hell, is this what it feels like to be soft?” Wade asked.

 

The other blonde laughed over Wades loud groan, “Come on Rhodes is going to be back soon with a mission report.”

 

“Right…” Wade replied turning to follow the Captain when he noticed a single raven perched on the handlebar of Steve’s motorbike. Its eyes looked hollow but before he could move any closer it took off leaving behind a blackish soot.

 

______________________________

 

The rest of the day dragged by and Wade felt increasingly distracted and listless. By the evening Wade was in a sour mood and opted for eating alone.

 

He was just finishing up when he heard a knock at the door. “Friday who is it?”

 

“Agent Natasha Romanoff, shall I grant her entry,” the AI politely asked.

 

 Sighing Wade told Friday to let the person in.

 

“Still sulking,” Nat asked, brezing inside and plopping down on the witch’s bed.

 

Wade huffed, “I’m not sulking.”

 

“It gets easier, I promise.”

 

Wade laid down next to the woman rolling her off Peter’s pillow so he could hug it, “That’s supposed to make me feel better.”

 

The redhead raised an eyebrow but for once didn't push it, “I’m training the new recruits in the morning do you want to come with. I could use the extra pair of hands.”

 

“Fine so long as I get to fly.”

 

Natasha groaned, “I guess this is what we have insurance for,” giggling when the man tried to push her off the bed.

 

____________________  

“No!” Peter screamed as the sound of a bone crunching snapped Wade out of his sleep,

 

“Peter!” throwing off the covers the witch stumbled out of bed for his phone, “Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up,” the man chanted pacing back and forth.

 

Peter answered on the third ring his voice sounding thick with sleep. “Wade?”

 

“Baby boy,” Wade breathed sinking into his desk chair his legs suddenly reminding him that he’d been dead asleep a moment ago.

 

“Is everything alright,” the familiar asked his voice sounding quickly worried.

 

Wade could feel the boy reaching out through their bond to sooth him, “Yeah I’m fine...everythings fine, I’m sorry I woke you sweetheart. Go back to sleep I’ll call you back in the morning.”

 

“No, I don’t mind, I was actually already awake.”

 

The witch smiled knowing that was a lie, “Where are you guys staying the night at?”

 

“We’re at a hotel in Quebec, it's very fancy,” Peter gushed, “There is a little refrigerator in my room with drinks and sandwiches and Bucky said I can order food to my room. Can you believe that they just bring it up!”

 

Wade chuckled going to lay back down, hearing Peter excitedly relaying all the new things he’d seen and eaten helped relax him really just hearing the boy's voice helped.

 

“Cheesecake Wade its, its, it's incredible. I don’t want to eat anything else for the rest of my life!”

 

“Let's hope you don’t become lactose intolerant baby,” Wade joked yawning.

 

“Oh, and Bucky got me a Mocha Coconut Frappuccino. It was like,” Peter made an explosion sound, “my brain felt like it was going to melt!”

 

“That's not good.”

 

“But it was so good!” Peter insisted, “why didn't you ever tell me coffee felt like being injected with the strength of a god?”

 

Wade chuckled propping his phone up and checking the time, 3:40 am, “I remember you telling me coffee smelled terrible.”

 

Peter giggled, “yeah well I’ve changed my mind. Hold on I’m going to facetime you.”

“Hi love,” Peter waved smiling sleepily.

 

“Hi baby,” the witch replied grinning at his familiar and his suspiciously bare shoulders, “Are you sleeping naked over there Petey?”

 

Peter giggled wiggling his shoulders, “The sheets feel too good to wear clothes.”

Wade groaned, “Please don’t tease me.”

 

The demon grinned devilishly moving the phone back so Wade could see all of him.

 

“Fuck your so beautiful baby boy,” Wade breathed wishing he was laying beside his boy stroking that alabaster skin.

 

“Want to try something,” Peter asked biting his lip mischievously, “I can dream slip remember.”

 

“Don’t I have to be sleeping first?” Wade asked, feeling very wide awake.

 

“Well yes but I can put you to sleep if you open your mind to me. It’ll just be like you being here with me and you won’t have to worry about me causing an earthquake cause we’ll be in your mind.”

 

Wade grinned, “Alright what do I do.”

 

Peter beamed, “Well I need something with some of your DNA on it since we’re so far apart. It's a good thing I borrowed one of your hoodies,” the boy disappeared returning with Wade's favorite black pullover.

 

“Hey! I was looking for that.”

 

The demon licked out his tongue shrugging into the hoodie that swamped his slim frame, “Shhh, close your eyes and focus on letting me in.”

 

“You better not lose that,” Wade mumbled, closing his eyes he could already feel Peter circling outside the mental door of his mind. Reaching out he pulled the handle open and was nearly knocked off his feet by the demons presents. Peter was everywhere swirling around him invading every corner. It was almost overwhelming and Wade fought the urge to push the boy out and allow himself to be seen truly seen but slowly the urge to hide died away replaced by a contentment Wade didn't think he’d ever be able to feel. 

 

Safe, loved, worthy.

 

_____________________ 

 

Wade woke the second time to a warm mouth kissing the shell of his ear, “Petey,” the man murmured wrapping his arms around the boy before he’d even opened his eyes.

 

“You going to show me how much you’ve missed me,” Peter asked lightly nipping the man's ear.

 

Chuckling Wade opened one eye before sitting up to look around. They were back home laying on the thick rug by the fire, “Am I or are you creating this?”

 

“You’re creating this, I can only craft a dream this large if you're unaware I’m dream slipping, I can do small things though.”

 

“Huh,” focusing Wade turned the fire pink and blue before back to its normal hue, “It feels so real.”

 

“Well, it is your mind so it is real for you. You could if you're not careful hurt yourself and me.” Peter cautioned softly, “Thoughts can run wild.”

 

“I would never hurt you, Peter,” Wade quickly added sitting up so he could look the familiar in the eye, “You know that right?”

 

Peter nodded his head yes as he wrapped his legs around the man, hands tracing over where he knew from memory Wades tattoo was, “I know.”

 

Wade kissed Peter's forehead and then his little nose making the demon giggle. A thought occurred to the witch, “Petey, do you like bottoming? I honestly can’t believe I never asked that-”

 

“Bottoming?”

 

“Being the one with a dick in their ass,” Wade clarified grinning.

 

Peter laughed blushing softly, “Of course I like it, that's the reason I was in your head trying to get you to fuck me.”

 

“So you wouldn't ever want to top me-be the one fucking my ass?”

 

The familiar shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think so, I like being under you, it makes me feel safe and loved.”

 

Wade was pretty sure his heart was going to explode, “You are always safe and loved when you’re with me, sweetheart.”

 

Peter smiled, rocking in the man's lap, “Show me?”

 

“So impatient baby boy what happened to foreplay,” the witch sassed but he was already pulling his sweater off tossing it over his shoulder while Peter followed suit eagerly. Wade smirked pushing the familiar back against the rug, running a hand over his demons lean chest, he was about to kiss the boy when Peter stopped him, “Baby?”

 

The familiar was turning quite pink, “I um… can we finish what we started that one day in the elevator,” he blurted out quickly, his cheeks getting closer towards scarlet.  

 

The older man chuckled kissing the small hand, “Anything you want baby boy,” focusing Wade constructed the elevator from his memory as best he could and Peter helped fill in the gaps. 

 

When they were finished the familiar grinned toothily his silver eyes glowing blue around the corners in anticipation.

 

Wade returned the grin kissing Peter gently before turning him around. Hand on the back of the boy's head he pressed him into the wall while Wades other hand slipped into the boy's boxers encircling his semi-hard member, “You like that sweetheart?” the witch breathed threading his fingers through the boy’s hair.

 

Peter answered with a half growl half yelp rutting against the man's hand which earned him a sharp slap on the ass.

 

“Be still Peter,” Wade shushed as his own dick throbbed in his pants feeling more than a little left out.

 

The demon whined huffing impatiently and the hand around his dick tightened almost painfully until he was completely still.

 

“When I say be still I expect you to listen, yes,” Wade whispered into the boy's ear as he pressed his dick into the boys backside.

 

“Yes, sir,” Peter breathed hiding his smile when he smelled Wade's arousal spike. It still baffled Peter how Wade hated being called master or sir unless it was during sex.

 

“Good boy,” tugging down Peter’s pants Wade kneaded the boys ass smiling when the demon shivered but didn't move. Spreading his cheeks Wade ran a thumb over the boys rim and then the flat of his tongue each swipe matching his hand stroking his own cock.

 

The familiar moaned thickly his knees wobbling as he clenched around the muscle, his resolve to being still was getting dangerously close to breaking as Wades tongue undulated sinfully inside him.

 

Slightly out of breath Wade licked his lips and stood up, he was close and from the sounds, the boy was making so was he. Slicking two fingers Wade slowly stretched the boy, scissoring his fingers torturously slow, “You can move now baby,” Wade murmured adding a third finger and sinking up to his knuckle. 

 

Peter let out a shaky breath moaning weakly he was already so close but he wanted to be filled up completely, three fingers were not enough, “Want you inside me,” he shuttered voice wrecked, “please.”

 

Wade had no qualms against that. Turning the boy around he smoothed the tumbled hair out of his eyes, he wanted to watch the boy's face when he entered him, see those beautiful silver eyes flicker fiery blue. Picking the boy up he pressed him into the wall pushing himself into the familiars well-stretched ass nearly climaxing just from the heat and Peter’s muscles clamping around him so snug, “Relax baby boy I’ve got you,” Wade soothed trying hard not to move as the boy adjusted before gently rolling his hips experimentally.

 

Peter let out a loud pleased mewl encouraging the man to move faster. 

 

Wade began circling his hips each time going deeper until his strokes became erratic as he felt his release building. The rapture on his demons face as he climaxed was all it took to push Wade over the edge and he spilled into the boy.

 

Breathless Peter hung onto the man limply as the corners of the room started to blur, he was waking up, he could feel it tugging on him. Peter tried to focus on staying in the dream but his body was exhausted. This was the longest he’d ever dream slipped, “I don’t want to wake up,” he whimpered squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“It's okay baby boy I’ll see you soon,” Wade whispered holding the boy tightly until he was gone.

 

_______________________

 

Wade woke, sweaty and tangled in his sheets with a dull pain in his core. Wincing he sat up, the room was eerily quiet like all the air had been sucked out. There were no Peter sounds. He’d gotten so used to the boys soft snoring, “It's just two days, don’t be such a wuss.” Sighing he dragged himself to the bathroom trying to shake the feeling of a shadow looming over him. 

 

_______________________

 

Two hours later in the kitchen waiting on his coffee the ache in Wade's stomach still hadn't gone away.

 

“You’re up early!”

 

Wade turned to see Steve and Thor, both men were wearing running outfits, “Yeah I couldn't sleep, thought I’d get a jump on- ” Wade was cut off as he felt a sharp pain like a knife stabbing him in the chest, dropping the mug the witch clutched at his heart. Pulling his hand back he stared in shock at the blood, “What the fuck...” Wade started when suddenly he was gasping for air as what felt like talons ripped into his back and. He struggled to get free but everything was moving in slow motion and he couldn't get a fix on what or who was attacking. Vaguely the man could hear Steve shouting as his vision began to blur.

“Wade, Wade keep your eyes open,” Thor was pressing one large hand over the man’s heart mending the wound as Steve was scrambling to create a dampening field around the three blocking out whatever entity was attacking Wade.

 

“Agent down, we are under attack, I repeat we are under attack!” Steve barked into his com.


	21. Twenty-one, Bad Omens

“You don’t expect me to lay on the ground like a filthy animal,” Loki sniffed, as the group pulled into the last rest stop before they entered the campgrounds.

 

Clint sighed, for the hundredth time wishing he’d never invited the petulant familiar, “Loki for the last time, we’ll be sleeping in sleeping bags in a tent.”

 

“Which is on the ground,” the green-eyed familiar painfully interjected.

 

“You really didn't have to come,” Peter snarked from the back seat. He missed Wade, he had to pee, Badly, he was feeling carsick and Loki complaining every half second was not helping matters.

 

Loki smirked at the demon but said nothing more.

 

As soon as they stopped Peter hopped out of the car sprinting towards the restroom.

 

Clint watched the boy enter men's restrooms before checking his watch, “We should be at the campsite by 6, hey we have any jerky left?”

 

Bucky shook his head no yawning as he snuggled into his mate’s shoulder, “Petey ate the last of it.”

 

The dark skinned familiar grinned sympathetically at Clint’s sour expression, pulling a blanket over himself and Buck “Pretty sure Peter won’t mind if you eat some of his snacks.”

 

Clint slumping in his seat, “I already went through his snacks, Wade packed nothing but healthy crap.”

 

__________________________

 

Peter skipped out of the restroom feeling slightly better. Never should've drunk that whole bottle of lemonade he thought ruefully.

 

The boy knew he should probably rejoin the guys but he wanted to stretch his legs a bit before getting back in the truck and subjecting himself to Loki’s presence. Suddenly thinking of a prank Peter smirked ducking behind some bushes. Sneaking around the other side of the building he hid out of sight. He was about to use his telkenese to make Loki’s phone float away while he wasn't looking when he noticed a redhead girl trying to get the chain back on her bicycle. 

 

The girl looked up and Peter barely stopped himself from gapping. 

 

She was a Silver like him. Her collar was thinner than his but it looked almost identical.

 

Glancing up the redhead waved, “Hey, could you help me,” she asked grinning sheepishly, “I’m rubbish at anything mechanical.”

 

The boy nodded smiling shyly, “I’m not that great either but I’ll try.”

 

The female Silver stood back letting Peter kneel next to the bike spokes. 

 

“Huh..I think yo-” Peter felt a cool mist on his shoulder right before he passed out.

 

Wanda caught the boy before he faceplanted into the bike. Cradling him to her chest she gently brushed the boy's cheek before kissing his forehead, “I’ve got you, my love.”

 

Wanda’s coven quickly but not too quickly to draw attention pulled up in a dark truck helping the woman load the boy in gently.

 

“Where's my father,” the Silver asked not bothering to fasten her seatbelt.

 

Okoye glanced back at her bestfriend, her violet eyes flickering with concern, “Dealing with Deadpool, he said he’d meet us on the runway.”

 

Wanda nodded watching as Nakia and Pietro magicked away any traces of the familiars, “If he's late by a minute we leave without him.”

 

_________________________

 

“Someone go check on Peter, he should be done by now,” Clint grumbled, still miffed about the jerky.

 

Bucky chuckled, “I don’t think he's in a rush to get back in the car.”

 

“Can’t blame him, it smells like ass crack in here,” Sam whined as his mate climbed over him before jogging towards the restroom.

 

“Petey you done yet bud,” Bucky called, covering his nose he grimaced, he hated the smell of public toilets, “Pete we’ve gotta go come on.” There were only two stalls in the bathroom, knocking on both doors the dark-haired demon frowned. Empty.

 

Clint looked up as a worried Bucky hurried towards them.

 

“He's not in the bathroom.”

 

“What do you mean he's not in the bathroom, where is he?” Clint demanded hopping out of the jeep.

 

“I don’t know but he's not in the fucking bathroom Barton,” Bucky snapped his amber eyes flashing hot.

 

“Okay, calm down,” Sam pulled out his phone and called Peter’s, “I’m sure he's just stretching his legs.”

 

Peters phone began ringing, still in his backpack in the trunk.

 

“That can’t be good.”

 

Loki squinted at a dark truck slowly pulling away opening his mouth before shutting it quickly.

 

Just then Bucky, Sam and Clints Shield coms began beeping.

 

Picking his up Clint felt his stomach clench. Red alert: Tower.

 

____________________________

 

“How's he doing,” Natasha asked as soon as Bruce stepped out of Wades hospital room.

 

“Good, thanks to Thor. Still, he’ll need at least a week to recover even with healers working round the clock. I’ve honestly never seen anything like this Nat. Someone tried to pull his heart out.”

 

“Do we have any idea who did this,” Tony growled crossing his arms.

 

Nat shook her head no, her normal composure thoroughly rattled, “Wade was a mercenary for a long time before Shield, we all know his reputation, the list of people who’d want to hurt him is endless. Have the boys called back yet?”

 

“Not yet but according to their trackers they’re all together,” Steve said squeezing the redheads shoulder gently.

 

“Peter and Loki too?” Bruce asked.

 

“Wade hasn't put a tracker in Peter yet.” Nat supplied ruefully, “and Loki…”

 

Steve’s com pinged shrilly, “Buck?”

 

“Steve, is Wade with you?”

 

“He's alright but he's been hurt. Please tell me Peter’s okay, we don’t have a tracker on him or Loki.”

 

The com line was silent before Bucky spoke again, “Loki’s fine but...we can’t find Peter.”

 

Nat snatched the com out of Steve’s hand, “Repeat that?”

 

“Peter’s gone.”

 

“I want a full tactical and tracker team on their location now,” Natasha barked running towards the exit.

 

_________________________

 

“GONE!” Wade grabbed Barnes by his neck lifting him off the ground, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S JUST GONE!”

 

Natasha quickly pulled Wade back as Sam and Steve surrounded Bucky.

 

Steve moved between the witch and his familiar’s, “Wade this is not their fault. I understand how you feel but you can not take it out on them and you do not ever touch my familiar like that again,” the man shouted.

 

“You understand how I feel? You. Understand how I FEEL! My familiar is missing and these fucking CLOWNS don’t have a damn clue where he is! You motherfuckers had one goddamn job!” Wade cursed tossing a metal tray out the window before collapsing.

 

Natasha, Tony and the team of healers carried the convulsing blonde back into bed as Sam and Bucky quickly left the room.

 

With some struggle, a nurse administered a sedative to the witch.

 

“It's going to be okay, Wade, we’re going to find,” Nat soothed brushing a hand through the blondes disheveled hair as the healers set about fixing the damage the man had done.

 

___________________________

 

Peter woke with a jolt in a large bedroom, the decor suggesting cabin.

 

It was night time judging by the dark sky. Standing up he hurried to the only window tugging at the latches but they were magicked shut as was the glass. There was a soft cough and Peter jumped spinning around to see the woman from the rest stop standing in the doorway with a tray of fluffy golden waffles.

 

“I figured you were hungry so I made waffles,” she smiled looking Peter up and down with open curiosity. 

 

Hissing the familiar tried to turn into his demon form but found he couldn't, and his powers were gone as well, “What have you done to me!” Peter cried grabbing a nearby lamp as a weapon, “who are you, what do you want?”

 

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise,” Wanda soothed sitting down the tray, “my name is Wanda, and once I tell you what I need to tell you I promise I’ll let you leave, okay. You can do whatever you want after we talk?”

 

The boy nodded stiffly, “Fine,” but he kept the lamp trained on her, “If you just want to talk, why’d you kidnap me.”

 

The redhead smiled apologetically, “I really am sorry about that but it was the only way.”

 

Peter snorted, “You could’ve called I have a phone.”

 

“I don’t think you would believe a random stranger calling to tell you they’re your big sister huh.”

 

Peter's eyes widened in shock before squinting disbelievingly, “No I wouldn't and I don’t,” the boy snapped but he couldn't help feeling drawn to the woman like every instinct in his body wanted to scent with her. She must be using some sort of spell, Peter thought gritting his teeth. 

 

 Wanda held her hand out slowly towards the boy, “You can feel it don’t you, you know me.”

 

Peter hissed flinching away, “Don’t, don’t touch me!”

 

Wanda pulled her hand back but the soft smile never wavered, “I won’t hurt you Pyotr, te iubesc,” as she spoke slowly red energy began pulsating out of the her hands dancing between her fingertips like northern lights, “Take my hand brother, I’ll help you remember everything.”

 

Peter shook his head backing away but he was starting to feel dizzy like the room swaying in and out. The lamp slipped out of his grasp as he tried to stay standing.

 

“Relax Pyotr, it won’t hurt I promise,” moving closer Wanda took the boy's hand and suddenly the room was gone and they were in a woods, above them stars twinkled brightly.

 

“Where are we,” Peter asked standing with the help of the woman. He knew they were dream slipping in his mind but he recognized none of the scenery. 

 

“You don’t recognize our home, you were born here Pyotr,” Wanda whispered almost reverently.

 

“Home,” Peter echoed distantly, the word felt funny in his mouth like it didn't belong there.

 

There was a house in the distance and slowly the two began walking towards it when Peter stopped he could feel a memory tugging at him, a memory connected to this place.

 

“Be careful,” Wanda whispered at his elbow.

 

Peter tightened his jaw, ignoring the warning he pushed forward steeling himself for whatever lay ahead.

 

_________________________

 

_It was a warm summer night, the sound of crickets serenading sweetly in the grass interrupted by peels of laughter and the creaking swish of an old swing. Two children, one three the other eight, played in a well-kept garden taking turns on the ancient willow swing their bare feet kicking up small clouds of dust._

 

_“I’m goin be big as papa when I’m big,” Pyotr commented very surly as he hung upside down._

 

_Wanda laughed, tickling the boy's belly, “Not if you keep hanging like that.”_

 

_The little boy burst into giggles, slipping off the swing's seat he began running towards the woods, “Bet you can’t catch me Wanny!”_

 

_The girl laughed taking off after the boy and shifting into her feline form, “Can too!” she shouted pouncing on the boy._

 

_The two tumbled to a stop._

 

_“No fair you cheated,” the boy pouted his bottom lip going out, “I can’t shift yet.”_

 

_“You’re right that was unfair, forgive me?”_

 

_“Wanda, Pyotr, it's time for bed,” their mother called from the chalet’s wide porch her scarlet hair tucked neatly into a high bun._

 

_“Coming!” Scooping up the boy Wanda gave him a piggyback ride back to the house where the woman was now sitting on the steps her pale feet bare like the children, “I can get Pyotr ready for bed mama.”_

 

_The two children's mother beamed proudly her eyes blue as the morning sky. She pulled the two giggling children into a hug, brushing the grass and leaves out of their hair, “Such a good daughter I have,” she winked cupping the two small faces for kisses, “Now who's ready for a bath?”_

 

_“Nooooooooo,” the boy wiggled free taking off into the house squealing._

 

_The woman laughed before her once smiling eyes clouded over, peering worriedly out the open door the woman mumbled something before closing it. Running her hands over the protection runes she’d carved into the wood the woman frowned._

 

_“Are you okay mama,” Wanda asked, taking the woman's other hand, the girl could sense distress._

 

_“Of course, it just looks like a storm is coming. Go catch your brother.”_

 

________________________

_“Then the big sleepy bear whispered, "sleep tight."_

_And the little sleepy bear didn't say a word because he was sound asleep.”_

_Wanda closed the book using her telepathic powers, carrying the sleeping boy to his own bed she gently tucked him in._

 

_“You forgot my kisses,” the younger boy mumbled._

 

_The girl smiled giving the boy a soft kiss on his freckled cheek, “Te iubesc Pyotr,”_

 

_“Te iubesc Wanny.”_

 

________________________

 

_“I’m scared.” the boy whimpered as the two children hid beside a nearly deserted train station, “I want mama and papa.”_

 

_Wanda kneeled down to wipe the crying boy's eyes, “I promised them I would look after you, you don’t have anything to be scared of. I will always protect you from everything. Understand?”_

 

_Pyotr nodded hugging his sister as tightly as he could._

 

_“Good, now you have to be brave, can you be brave for me?”_

 

_“I’ll try,” the boy mumbled._

 

_The sound of a train pulling into the station drowned out Wanda’s voice. Taking the boys small hand the girl teleported them into a storage car._

 

________________________

 

_“Wanny, help me!” Peter screamed fighting as best he could as he was flung over the shoulder of a tall witch who was shouting strange words to some other witches._

 

_“There was a girl!”_

 

_“Find her and shut him up!”_

 

________________________

 

_“Where’d you get it from,” Francis asked scowling at the small Sliver familiar who stared back at him with silent anger his mouth set in a firm line._

 

_“Does it matter,” the one eyed witch challenged sharply, “You’ll be doing the High Counsel a favor, that's all that should concern you.”_

 

________________________

 

“Pyotr, can you hear me,” Wanda cooed rubbing the boys flushed cheeks as his eyes slowly opened.

 

“Wanny?” Peter asked his throat felt dry like he hadn't spoken in a long time. He leaned gratefully into the cool hand pressed against his forehead.

 

“Yes Pyotr, it's me,” the woman whispered, feeling hot tears stinging her eyes.

 

“You promised you wouldn't leave me,” Peter rasped shakily, "but you left me for so long."

 

Wanda’s chin quivered, “I’m so sorry brother. They caught us, separated us and when I got free I couldn't find you anywhere.”

 

Peter tried to nod that he understood but his head wouldn't cooperate and he was too exhausted to care.

 

“We’ll talk more after you’ve rested, okay.”

 

“Okay,” the younger familiar whispered already drifting off, “Will you stay with me while I sleep?”

 

“Nothing could take me away,” Wanda murmured laying down so she could wrap her arms around the boy's slim frame.

 

“Te iubesc Wanny.”

 

“Te iubesc Pyotr,” the woman replied breathing a deep sigh of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last chapter for a while but I'll be back when the semester is over!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, I'm a whore for comments so pls tell me what you think!


End file.
